Remember me Pharaoh
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Zork kidnapped Yugi when he was a baby, and now he believes Zork is his father. Yugi was told by Zork that only the pharaoh loved him in a past life and he believed it. He will do anything to Yami love him again. But what if it was a lie? YxYY Complete!
1. Tragic beggining

Nekogal: Here we are! Thanks for waiting, finally I will begin to write "Remember me Pharaoh" I hope you like it.

Yugi: The only warning in here is: Tragedy to an innocent person

Yami: Nekogal does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy!

**SUFFERINGCOMESOUTFROMNOWHERE,JUSTDEEPFROMYOURHEART**

It was dark everywhere, not even an inch of light could be seen, just a little boy around ten years old who was kneeled to his father, 'Zork' the Lord of the Shadow Realm. The dark monster was huge with red blood eyes and a smile that could frightened anyone; that was all that could be seen of his body. In front of him was a scared boy with spiky tri colored hair, big and round amethyst eyes with pale and soft skin, he looked like an angel, except that instead of a smile on his face was a frown and some tears falling.

The boy covered his face with both of his hands ashamed of what he just did "Gomen asai oto-sama! (A/N: I think 'oto-sama' means Father) I will not do that again! It was a big mistake from me!"

The monster screamed echoing in the entire place "You should be ashamed of yourself! If you dare to do something like that again you will loose my love!"

The boy cried harder "Please don't! You are the only person that loves me for who I am!" The poor kid sobbed "I'm so sorry oto-sama, please forgive me!"

Zork snorted roughly and sighed trying to calm down "Ok then, I will give you another chance"

The boy smiled "Thank you so much! Thank you"

The monster moved one of his huge hands in front of the boy; it had big and sharp dark claws. The kid still crying stood up and hugged one of the claws "I just want to be loved by someone; I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a human heart oto-sama"

Zork grunted "I will forgive you by now, I feel merciful. But I still feel bad for you for have the horrible shape of a human, you were supposed to be a dark creature like me but I'm afraid you're not"

The kid whipped the tears away and sniffed "I really don't see the difference. But, oto-sama, why do you need a human heart?"

"Because if I eat a human heart I will have enough strength to make you look like me again, and get rid of the awful human form"

The poor boy smiled and closed his eyes "Thank you father, you are so nice with me. But still…" The kid frowned. "No one loves me in this form, only you can, is there someone that really does like you do?"

Zork laughed, scaring the kid a little but then he spoke again "Humans are horrible persons, and they will never love you like I do. But there is someone that may love you"

The boy looked up at his father and smiled "Really? Who is it?"

"He used to be the pharaoh of Egypt, five thousand years ago, and now he is back. But that's not all, you in his past life used to love him, and he loved you too. The only problem is that he does not remember, you must give everything you have in this life and begin a life of a human so you can meet him again"

The young boy sighed "I have to forget this life and begin another one? As a human?"

"That's right"

"But what about the human heart you needed?"

Zork smiled evilly "That can wait, you first meet the pharaoh, and when you do try to find a heart for me. Or I will take yours to keep it on my own!" In the last sentence Zork screamed and produced a strong wind to flow, the kid covered his face in terror.

"Please don't!" The kid kneeled again. "Don't take my heart oto-sama!"

Zork snorted angrily and his voice turned loud "Then you must obey me! Will you give this life to found the only one that can truly love you?!"

"Yes father! I will, but please don't hurt me!"

"Just go now! You will make the pharaoh Atemu to love you again"

"Hai, oto-sama!"

The boy stood up and closed his eyes. His father moved one of his huge and sharp claws pointing to his tiny body and a thunder shot the kid. He disappeared, Zork kept looking in the spot the boy was just seconds ago.

He smiled evilly again "Don't fail me Yugi, my son" Then he laughed like a maniac "And don't forget to bring me the pharaoh. The wielder of the strongest and most delicious heart in the entire universe, and the only one that can return me to life so I conquer again" Zork smirked "Foolish and stupid boy"

**PLEASELOVEMEORIWILLPERISH**

Nekogal: I know, I know, it was short. But its only the beginning just to get an idea of what will happen.

Yugi: Don't forget to Review, and tell us what you think!

Yami: Any kind of question you have of this new story, don't be scared to ask.

Nekogal: Hope we see you again, until next time!


	2. Khemi An Academy

Nekogal: Thanks for being patient, I really do appreciate it. And now, dear readers, here is the second chapter of "Remember me Pharaoh"

Yugi: You know for now the story seems to be sad

Nekogal: It is Yugi, so better get used to it.

Yugi: -sighs-

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! because she is not an important person, that's pretty lame. She only owns the plot idea.

Nekogal: Shut up… Enjoy the chapter!

**DOESPEOPLELOVESBECAUSETHEYWANTOTBELOVEDBACK?**

**Seven Years Later**

When Yugi began a new life when he was just ten years old, he had no home, so he was found by the orphanage, and he lived in there for two years until the orphanage sent him to an academy far from the city to live in, the academy of alchemy "Khemi An". Even though he had a new life he did not forgotten his mission, find the mighty pharaoh Atemu.

Still with his new life no one appreciated him like his father did, so he was all alone every day. So right now he wanted to start again, in a positive way, the first thing he did was seal his mind to forget everything he lived with Zork. So now he began his new life at the Khemi An Academy as Yugi Alreustaff (A/N: I changed his last name because its necessary, he can't be Yugi Motou because he is no longer related to Grandpa)

And now as a seventeen year old boy Yugi will not stop on his search of the only person that can truly love him.

* * *

From the bed that was down of the berth was a body sleeping peacefully, holding with both of his hands the pillow with a lot of strength, the body covered in white sheets and wearing a star pajama; his breathing calmed like the one of a newborn kid. As the sun rays came from the closed window bathing the body in light and warmth.

The boy groaned at it and covered himself with the sheets. Then from the desk next to him the clock began to ring loudly. Yugi groaned again "Ok, ok, I will wake up now" The boy sat up and shut the grey clock, he looked at it which marked seven thirty in the morning. He yawned and rubbed the back of his head and looked at the window. Yugi sighed at seeing a little golden bird waiting for him; he stood up and opened the window receiving the signing of the little creature.

The bird stopped flying and stood on the window watching Yugi.

"I still don't know what you come here every morning, I'm kind of used to be alone all the time, no offense. Why won't you go with your friends or something?" Yugi's voice was low and sounded sad.

The bird flapped its wings in harmony and sang.

"I don't know what that means. But any way you may be hungry" Yugi kneeled to pick a little bowl with some grains of corn and stood up again and placed the bowl in front of the flying creature. The bird then began to eat happily. Yugi looked from the bird to the sky watching how other birds flew free like the wind; he wanted to be free like them, to not be cursed for ever and be alone unless he found the pharaoh. He took a deep breathe and watched the clouds "I will find you some day Atemu, even if it takes me years to do it"

Yugi sighed and sat on his bed again and turned to look at the entire room like he was looking for something. Near the bed was a wooden desk with a lamp, to the other side of the bed was the window, there was a shelf with a lot of books and a desk with a chair to work in. There was also a closet with a few of clothes to wear; the walls were white, the roof was made of wood and the floor was covered in a blue rug.

Yugi kept searching for something and then he groaned in annoying at finding two books on top of the shelf. He again stood up, he moved the chair near the shelf and stood on it trying to reach his books. He took another book that was near and stood on it too, finally he could get the books. He sighed in relief. Then without noticing he lost balance and fell to the floor producing a loud 'thud'.

The boy rubbed his head in pain "Ouch, that hurt" He looked at the books in his hands. "But at least I could get my books. I still wonder how did they got in there"

The little bird chirped and flapped its wings again.

Yugi looked up at it and answered a little angry "What do you need now?"

The boy stood up and looked through the window and groaned in anger at seeing Ushio on the floor laughing at him with his friends at his side. "Hey twerp! Don't get late to class! I need someone to punch!"

Yugi sighed and went inside his room again a little angry "That guy makes me so angry all the time" The bird looked curious at Yugi "You shouldn't involucrate in it, its just another bully of the academy" Yugi looked at the clock on the desk marking seven thirty five "Oh shit! You better go. It's getting late for my biology class and I don't want to get punished"

Yugi ran towards his closet and took out his blue uniform quickly. The bird just flew away towards the sky singing happily.

Yugi got dressed as fast as he could; he took his books and ran towards the hallway.

The boy ran through the hallway passing by a lot of doors that he just ignored; he walked down some stairs and ran to his right arriving to a huge garden, it seemed to be a little forest. It had a lot of trees, bushes, flowers and there was a little lake where some students were spending some time. Yugi focused on the grey pathway, he followed it for three minutes until it led to a big building, like some kind of castle.

He entered panting of the tiredness he felt, but if he stopped he might be late to his class. He entered into a long hallway with beige lockers on the walls. There were a few students in a hurry as Yugi because it was late; the walls were beige with some clocks, the floor was white and the ceiling was white too.

The boy ran to the locker number 231, panting he used the combination and opened it. He sighed of relief at finally reaching what he wanted, he looked inside the locker where there was the name of 'Atemu' everywhere; the boy smiled slightly at the name of him; then he took out a couple of books more, and when he closed the locker he found Ushio behind him with his friends too with an evil smiled on their faces. Ushio was a big strong guy with black hair, he could knock out anyone at every time he wanted.

Yugi wanted to step back but he couldn't, he gulped in terror.

Ushio cracked his knuckles "I told you to not be late twerp"

"B-but when you told me it was already late…"

Ushio roared "So you rather defend yourself with words you twerp?"

Yugi flinched "Well, um no… I mean… Can I give an answer that doesn't make you to punch me?"

One of Ushio's friends with dark hair and green eyes answered angry. "No you can't! Just knock him out before that bitch of the principal comes!"

The other friend laughed "Yeah, she is a bitch"

Ushio grinned and moved his arm up "Prepare to loose your left eye!" Yugi closed his eyes in fear and waited for the worst to happen but a voice that came from behind saved him.

"Ushio stop!"

Ushio turned angrier "Who the hell do you think you are to stop me!" He turned around and saw the principal, a woman wearing glasses, blue hair, and green eyes, with a long black dress. "M-Miss principal! I did not knew it was you, sorry"

Her voice was firm and loud, she was around sixty two years old "You will be even more after class when I meet you at my office, Mr.Ushio, and that includes your friends"

Ushio bowed "Yes, Miss principal"

The other friend of Ushio with brown hair and silver eyes did not agree to it "Hey that's not fair! We didn't do anything!"

"Mr. Flay, it is fair because you were going all of you to attack Yugi. And also its fair because the 'bitch' says it is"

Flay gulped.

The principal looked with anger at the three students, and pointed with her index finger to the hallway "Now I want you to go to class immediately!"

The three boys left to where the woman pointed complaining about it. When they were gone the principal talked to Yugi.

"Thank you Miss Principal" Said Yugi a little scared about before.

The Principal crossed her arms "Its no problem Mr. Alreustaff. But still you have to go to your biology class, am I right?"

"Y-Yes Miss principal…"

"And am I right that it is enough late already?"

Yugi sighed looking at the floor "Yes you are Miss Principal"

"Then do not waste any second, and please try to not repeat this again" She walked away from Yugi but stopped "But if I see you are late, again, I'm afraid I will have to punish you. Take this as a warning Mr. Alreustaff. Also I want that everyone in your classroom is there to receive the new student" Without saying another word the principal left.

Yugi began to think, another student? That was great… (Sarcastically) maybe it was another bully and he could join Ushio to punch him even more! Or maybe it was another of those annoying girls that always hang out with the boys, or maybe a weirdo or something. Yugi sighed; he took his books and ran to where his biology classroom was.

When he opened the door and entered everyone stood in silence, all of the students where sitting and the teacher, a woman with short brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin wearing a blue skirt and a blouse, watched him.

The teacher groaned in annoying "Mr. Yugi Alreustaff you are late!"

Yugi bowed "I'm sorry Miss Rachel its just that the principal talked to me, and well, I could barely make it"

The teacher sighed "Ok, just because I'm in a good mood because our dear student Xepher did his homework properly I will not punish you. Now please, go and sit so I can begin my class, again"

"Hai" Yugi bowed and walked to the back of the room getting the attention and gazes of everyone. The boy sat on the corner having the view of the window and he stared at it trying to forget what happened.

The teacher began her class "Now, I will begin. Today's lesson is about using the plants as an ingredient to alchemy and synthesizing. The plants with flowers, leaves and even some sticks can work to make healing jars. Can some one tell me what kind of plant do we use in this case?"

A blond boy with round glasses, blue eyes and large hair moved his hand up.

"Yes Xepher?"

Xepher moved his hand down again and cleared his throat "There are various types of plants that can be used, for example the flowers of the huffin tree, also any kind of herbs, the leaves of the Bitter Grape tree are very useful and even any kind of grass near swamps can work. But it depends of what you are trying to make"

The teacher clapped her hands in happiness "Excellent Mr. Xepher, as always, that will give you five points more"

Xepher grinned.

The teacher took the chalk and began to draw on the blackboard the images of some plants "As Xepher said, these plants are quite useful but there are sometimes we don't have them. So as a good alchemical we have to gather them in different places. Who can tell me some places where to gather the ingredients?"

Again Xepher moved his hand up.

"Well, as always nobody knows but Mr. Xepher. Why don't we pick someone different?"

Yugi did not bother to put attention, he was busy daydreaming of the pharaoh, staring at the window as every day he did. He wanted to know him and meet him soon, how he was, the way he spoke, his eyes, everything.

"Yugi?"

He sighed, how beautiful it could be to be with him, forever and not have to return to his old life.

"Yugi?!"

He closed his eyes wishing that could become true.

"Mr. Alreustaff!!"

Yugi blinked and looked up at the teacher who was very angry, all the students were staring at him, some of them laughing at the shame he felt in that moment.

"Mr. Alreustaff, apparently there are more interesting things to think about. You better put attention to my class. So if you do not want to get punished tell me where do you have to go to gather these ingredients"

Yugi muttered "Well… its very simple…"

The teacher crossed her arms, still waiting for an answer, a a good one.

Yugi had no answer, but someone from outside knocked the door. Yugi sighed of relief, the teacher annoyed opened the door to found the principal. The teacher bowed "Hi Miss principal is there something you need to talk about?"

"Yes, actually is about the new student, he will be in your class Miss Rachel and I want you to introduce him to the class"

Everyone in the room began to talk with surprise about it, it was a new student how would he be? Yugi did not moved from his position, he just kept staring at the window, the new student wasn't of his interest at all.

The principal left, the teacher was outside talking apparently to the student. She came inside again leaving the boy outside.

She cleared her throat "Listen everyone, we have the pleasure to welcome another student, so I want you to please receive him, come in don't be shy!"

Yugi looked up and saw…

**WELIVETODIESOWHYAREWEHERE?**

Nekogal: Yay! Cliffhanger! –laughs evilly- You will have to wait

Yami: Damn! I'm not in this story yet!

Nekogal: you will be soon –laughs-

Yugi: Ok, that's creepy. Don't forget to review and say what you think! Any question you have Nekogal will answer it. Until next time!


	3. My Pharaoh, My Atemu

Nekogal: So, if I remember we stayed in a cliffhanger right?

Yugi: Yes, we did. Don't make it long and just continue already

Yami: We will go to the point so you can read. Nekogal does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot inside her head.

Nekogal: Enjoy the chapter!

**YOUDON'TKNOWHOAMI,SONEITHERDOI**

Yugi looked up an saw a very very handsome boy, his hair was exactly like his but unlike Yugi the new student had golden bangs. His eyes were crimson and bright, his skin was pale and probably very soft. And the most interesting thing was that he held some kind of pyramid upside down with and eye on his neck with chains.

All the students in the room stared at Yugi at noticing they looked a like. Yugi just hid his face in his arms.

The boy stood on the front watching at every single student with caution like if any one of them was going to attack him. Then he turned at the teacher waiting her to say something.

Miss Rachel was impressed too at how much Yugi looked a like to the boy. "Excuse me, Mr. Alreustaff, is this new student related to you in any way?"

Everyone in the room waited for the answer. Yugi looked up at the teacher, then to the boy that was distracted by something else. He muttered "W-well… actually he is not, unless he is some kind of cousin I don't know…"

Miss Rachel nodded in affirmation.

Yugi sighed, this boy was so damn handsome, but he could not fell in love with him in any way unless he was…

"Now tell us, what is your name?"

The boy seemed a little nervous "My name is Yami Atemu Motou, but I do prefer to be called by my friends as "Yami" His voice was so deep that could make you want to kiss him.

Yugi widened his eyes, he was the pharaoh, he was the only person in the universe that could truly love him. Yugi felt his heart to pound very hard, his breathing became faster and his mind was filled with thoughts. Nothing could ruin that moment.

From nowhere a girl in that room with brown short hair, blue eyes, thin and tall stood up. "Oh my God Atemu you are so hot!"

Everyone but Xepher and Yugi laughed. Yami grunted at it, he apparently wasn't flattered at it. Miss Rachel just clapped her hands "Miss Anzu Masaki! Sit down! Those are not the right manners to speak to the new student!"

Anzu sighed annoyed "Calm down Miss, it will just take a second" She cleared her throat "Listen everyone from now on I will begin the "Atemu lovers fan club" Who wants to join in?"

A girl with long hair and green eyes stood up "I will!"

The teacher seemed to be angrier "Miss Vivian stop!"

Vivian sat down. Anzu by her way kept still on her feet "Well, just because Miss Rachel is angry, everyone who wants to join, come to my room after classes!" Anzu sat down with a big smile on her face.

Miss Rachel took a deep breathe and calmed down "Ok, for the interruption Miss Masaki you will have a 'C' in your final grade" Most of the students laughed "I'm sorry for the interruption Mr. Motou, now can you please tell us more about you?"

Atemu seemed to be already frustrated but he answered "Well, I am 18 years old, I used to live with my grandfather in town so I will visit him at the end of the term. This is my first day and for now I guess, I like Khemi An Academy"

"That's fantastic to know Mr. Motou. And had you already received any 'tips' to not have problem with each different class you have?"

Atemu shook his head "Actually I haven't, and I wouldn't mind to receive some"

"Then who offers to help Mr. Motou?"

Anzu raised her hand "I will! I'd love to!"

Atemu grunted lowly.

Miss Rachel who was already angry with her responded "You will not Miss Masaki because of the interruption of before" Anzu moved her hand down and crossed her arms in annoyance "Then I guess I will have to choose someone. How about you Mr. Alreustaff?"

Yugi widened his eyes, inside his mind he was screaming of happiness, but to not be very obvious he controlled himself "Sure Miss Rachel, I will"

"Very good, now I will please ask you to take a sit Mr. Motou we are about to continue the class"

Atemu nodded. He searched for a place to sit in, and the only one available was one next to Yugi. Without minding Atemu sat next to Yugi, and listening to Miss Rachel speak.

Yugi could not hold but to watch Atemu, he was so handsome; he wanted to get closer to him if possible, to know him, to love him, forever and ever. Atemu noticed Yugi's gaze and turned around at him, Yugi almost froze from all his body, he did his best to not blush.

Atemu didn't looked at Yugi with a specify feeling, he wasn't happy, sad or angry. He actually seemed to be tired or bored. "Hi"

Yugi's heart melted at the sound of his voice towards him "Um, k-konichuwa" (konichuwa: hi, hello. A/N: I'm not sure if it is spelled like that)

Atemu noticed Yugi's nervousness "What's your name?"

Yugi muttered "It's… Y-Yugi… Alreustaff…"

Atemu smiled at Yugi "Nice to meet you Yugi"

Yugi blushed a little "Nice to meet… you t-too"

"Tell me Yugi, is this Academy good?"

"Y-Yeah… yeah, sure it is" Yugi looked down at the strange object in Atemu's neck "Sorry to ask you, but what's that?" Yugi pointed with his index finger.

"Oh, this? It's a present from my Grandfather; he says it belonged to me when I was…" Atemu stopped talking and looked up at Yugi. He chuckled "I don't think you are interested on it, or that you could even believe it"

Yugi realized that he was going to say "pharaoh" but maybe Atemu thought Yugi would not believe him. Maybe if he became his friend he could know more about him, and in the end they could be together.

Yugi avoided Atemu's gaze looking at the floor "I won't make you to tell me, I don't like to pressure people in that way. But in case you wanted to know, I do believe in a lot of things"

That was the last sentence they said to each other in the whole class, not even a gaze meeting or something.

* * *

So, finally the class was over not until Miss Rachel was done. She stood in front of everyone "So, I will give you an assignment to everyone, I want you to bring them to me in a week. You can make it on your own or with your roommate" She crossed her arms "I want you to please get me the necessary ingredients to synthesize a 'Healing Jar' It's very easy, there are a lot of options to make it so it won't be very hard. You can gather the ingredients in the Academy grounds or some of them in the forest. If you want to get a better grade bring me rare ingredients. Class dismissed"

Everyone stood up from their sits and walked outside. Atemu and Yugi came out together because Yugi had to give Atemu some 'tips'. It wasn't a problem because they did not have any class in 45 minutes, so both could have a good time.

Yugi then began to think about the assignment, he was going to search in the library for some ingredients to look for and where to find them. Then in his next free time or in this one he could go search at the forest. Still he got depressed because he had no roommate to do the work with, he had a berth to share with someone but no one agreed to be with him because he was a little weird.

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and came out from his thoughts, he then looked up at Atemu a little surprised "Hai?"

"You ok?"

He gave a weak smile a little nervous "Yes I am, I was just thinking"

The boys walked on the hallway. Yugi who was more nervous that before spoke to Atemu "So, um, I'm sure someone already showed you the Academy right?

Atemu nodded "Yes, the Principal"

Yugi sighed "We don't call her 'the Principal' you must show respect and call her as 'Miss Principal' don't ever forget that because one time I did and I got in trouble"

"Oh, ok. Thanks. What else should I know to not have trouble?"

Yugi thought for a moment as they stopped walking when the arrived to his locker "Well…" He opened the locker "First of all, if you get and assignment, never do it one day before you have to bring it. Always do your assignments in time" Yugi placed his biology books inside "Also, try to use your free time as an advantage to study or something"

Yugi closed the locker and they kept walking on the hallway "That sounds useful. What else?"

Yugi lowered his voice so no one could hear them "Watch out for Ushio and his friends, they are the bullies of the Academy, and they sure can give you trouble"

"Ushio?"

"Yeah, a big guy with two friends always walking behind him"

Atemu crossed his arms thinking "I think I saw them. Where are they?"

"They might be at Miss Principal's office, they got punished personally by her. And she seemed to be angry"

Then from the speaker, Miss Principal spoke. _"I please need Mr. Alreustaff at my office. And please don't come late, there's something I need to talk about with him"_

Yugi sighed, did he do something wrong? He wasn't very sure about it. Atemu looked down at Yugi a little worried "Do you think she is going to punish you?"

Yugi's voice was lower "I don't know" Both stopped walking "But I better go with her soon. I will see you in the next class" Yugi ran off trough the hallways gathering the gazes of everyone because what the Principal said and because he was running.

He ran two hallways to the right and stopped at seeing the door leading to her office. When he opened it Ushio and his friends came out. Ushio at seeing Yugi pushed him to the wall. Yugi rubbed his arm and entered to the office.

Inside were a lot of shelves with books of all sizes and colors, there was an emerald carpet on the floor. Far from the door was a wooden desk with papers, a pen, the speaker and the name of the principal; and behind the desk was a red chair with Miss Principal sitting on it, in front of her was another chair for students to sit in. And behind the chair was a huge window where everything in the garden could be seen.

Yugi stood in front of the door waiting for the indications he needed to hear. The principal showed him the chair "Please take a sit Mr. Alreustaff"

The boy walked to the chair and sat slowly, with fear flowing all over his body "Y-Yes Miss Principal? Did I do something wrong?"

The Principal shook her head "No you didn't. I just need to talk to you about something to see if you agreed to it"

"Agreed about what?"

She moved her glasses up again to no let them fall, and then she crossed her arms "As I said you earlier Mr. Alreustaff, a new student joined our school and your room. Right?"

"Y-Yes"

"So that means he is new at everything, at doing assignments, knowing the Academy and other stuff. That includes having a dormitory to sleep in. So I recently knew that you do have a berth but you don't have a roommate to share it with"

Yugi wanted to scream. He immediately understood what was going on, but he wanted to be sure about it "So, your point is…"

The Principal interrupted "My point is, that if you would accept Mr. Motou as you roommate, unless you have an inconvenient about it"

Yugi felt so happy, he wanted to scream even louder and hug the Principal. That was a very good advantage of getting closer to his pharaoh "O-Of course Miss Principal. I will accept him as my roommate"

She stood up and smiled at Yugi "Very well then, I will tell Mr. Motou that he has a dormitory and a new roommate as he wanted to. You can go and return to your activities, thank you Mr. Alreustaff"

Yugi came out from the office happily. He wanted to search for Atemu but he wanted to spend his free time at the library searching some information about the healing jar.

He past the hallways and headed to the library. As he turn left and walked up some stairs to the tallest floor of the Academy, he found a wooden door and opened it. He found himself in the library; millions of shelves were everywhere holding a ton of books. The room was big, with two more of them to have enough space; there was a desk with a lady reading something.

Yugi walked near to the desk and talked to her.

"Excuse me Jess, are you busy?

The woman was around twenty years old, she had long brown hair with dark eyes, she had a kind smile on her face and her skin was white like snow. She was wearing a blue skirt with a white buttoned shirt "No I'm not Yugi. Are you here for the book of 'Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt' again?"

Yugi blushed a little "Um, yes and, also do you know where I can find some information about the healing jar?"

Jess handed a golden book to Yugi with hieroglyphics on the cover. "Of course, on the third hallway, in the section of common synthesis"

Yugi held the book "Ok, Domo Arigato" Yug bowed and followed the directions Jess told him.

He walked to the third hallway and entered to the common synthesis section. He searched for a book that could help him. Then he stopped at seeing a title that said 'Ingredients of common synthesis' Yugi smirked, it could not be more specific.

He pulled the book out and looked at the other books with the same title; he then noticed someone else took one of them out. He sighed of frustration at knowing who it might be.

Yugi came out of that corridor and headed to the tables where everyone uses to read. He went to his favorite place in the entire library. He ignored all of the tables and walked upstairs to the second floor of the library, when he stopped he watched the window showing the sky and its clouds. He moved closer to the window and sat on a little and lonely table.

First he opened the synthesis book and searched in every page for what he was looking for. He stopped moving the pages when he saw the picture of the healing jar. Then Yugi began to read. _The Healing Jar is one of the most common synthesis for an a alchemist. It is used to heal any kind of wounds, big and smalls; also that it is used as an ingredient for more advanced synthesis. The ingredients you can use to make it are:_

_-Water from a lake or river_

_-A rose petal_

_-Herbs of any kind_

_In case you want to make it more powerful, you will need to gather:_

_-Some drops of water coming from a blue rose_

_-A glowing petal_

_-Weed from deep a lake_

_The quantity depends on how much you want to make…_

Yugi closed the book. From one of his pockets he took out a paper and a pen, he copied the ingredients in there. He placed on his pocket it again, and opened the book of 'Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt'

Yugi opened it slowly and searched for page 493. As he found it he began to read.

_The Pharaoh Atemu, died when he was very young, trying to protect his kingdom giving his own life to save it sealing away the darkness. As Egypt lost its pharaoh they took care of their tombstone, knowing that someday he was going to return to give peace again. When he died, he was graved with his mo__st valuable item. It is a pyramid upside down with unknown power within it. No more we know of this rare item, but what it is for sure is that when he comes back to life, he will fight away the darkness with the mightiest of his weapons. His heart…_

Someone interrupted Yugi. "Hey you"

Yugi closed the book immediately. He looked for the voice that called him and saw down on the stairs Xepher looking at him.

Yugi groaned "Go away Xepher, don't bother me"

Xepher ignored what the younger said and he walked the stairs up, with his gaze on Yugi. He headed towards the smaller and stopped at seeing the golden book in his hands. Xepher moved his glasses up so they did not fell, and grinned.

"Again with that book? I thought you were already satisfied with it when you finished it, also that he is here. Aren't you happy?" Xepher's voice was intimidating and dominative.

Yugi looked away and muttered "I d-don't know what you are talking about. Just go away and mind your own business"

Xepher's tone turned louder "But this is my business. Since you came to the Academy you just want to know about the pharaoh. And now that you finally find him you keep searching?!"

Yugi stepped back in fear trying to defend himself. Also that he was very surprised that Xepher knew something about it "Get away from me!"

The blond pushed Yugi against the wall and threw the book to the floor "I don't know what you are, or how you are related to him. But when I found out you will be in trouble"

Yugi feeling pain on his chest because of the other's arm pushing him, did his best to spoke "You shouldn't be involucrate in this! What do you want with him?!"

"What do you want, with him too little maggot?"

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business!"

Xepher grunted and pushed Yugi harder, producing some groans "It is, more that you expect. But first my job will be to find out what are you. As I see, you don't seem to be a normal human are you?"

Yugi was not going to answer; he just kicked with his right arm Xepher in the stomach. The older stepped back at the pain and looked with anger and hate to Yugi "Very well, if you want it that way, I will do everything to stop you, even if it is by force"

With that said Xepher walked away from Yugi with such calm that someone could say nothing happened. Yugi kept standing in there trying to find out what just happened. How did Xepher knew about Atemu? How could he know he wasn't a human? And why did he was searching him too?

Yugi sighed, maybe things turned out worse when they seemed to be good.

**EVERYONEHASAPASTTHATWEDON'TKNOW**

Nekogal: Oh My! What change just happened with Xepher! What will happen? Wait, I know it!

Yugi: Tell me!

Nekogal: Nope, you will have to wait as the readers will.

Yugi: -sighs-

Yami: We hoped you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, and any question you have don't be afraid to answer. Right Aibou? –Hugs Yugi-

Yugi: Yeah, whatever…

Nekogal: Until next time!


	4. Back memories, and a teacher

Nekogal: Well, is late in the night and I got nothing to do, so I will write for you.

Yugi: -stares at Nekogal-

Nekogal: What?

Yugi: Is Xepher a good or a bad person?

Nekogal: -grins- Before I answer, tell me, are you a good or a bad person in the story?

Yugi: O.O I have to think –goes away-

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot inside her head.

Nekogal: Enjoy the chapter!

**SOYOUWANTTODOITTHENIWON'TSTOPYOUONLYYOUCANDOIT**

Yugi was on his dormitory lying on the upper bed of the berth wearing his pajama, looking at the ceiling and waiting for Atemu to come. He was resting of the harsh day he just had, not just the classes, and assignments, also about his pharaoh's arrive, him sharing the dormitory with Atemu and more importantly… Xepher's actions.

Yugi sighed in depression at remembering it. He moved both of his arms behind his head and kept thinking trying to find a reasonable answer to what happened that afternoon.

He closed his eyes "What was that all about?" Yugi covered himself with the sheets trying to get a good position "Why did he react in that way?" Yugi touched his chest "He hurt me for a reason, but… the question is… how could he know about Atemu and that he was a pharaoh?"

He turned around and looked at the window "Maybe he is related to him in some way, or maybe he found it out in a book and he just tried to protect Atemu from something"

Yugi grunted "No, that makes no sense at all… how did he know?" Yugi sat up feeling his eyelids a little heavy. He then climbed down the stairs from the berth and walked towards his desk where he uses to read. He looked at the book that was opened, it was a book of alchemy history; then he passed his hand down the pages slowly staring at it "You can't learn those things in books, they can be your friends but still they don't have the answers to everything"

Yugi closed the book slowly and carefully like it was made of glass, he stared at the cover for a moment "But still, more importantly how could he know that I was…?"

Someone knocking outside the room interrupted Yugi's thoughts, the boy knowing who might be opened the door to find Atemu with two bags on his hands.

Atemu smiled "Hi, I hoped I didn't woke you up"

Yugi chuckled nervously "Of course not, I was still awake, come in"

Atemu walked inside, he left the bags in front of the closet and stared at the room. It was nice, cosy and big enough for two persons. It was perfect. Atemu looked at the berth and smiled "I guess you sleep above right?"

"Yeah, it's comfortable for me"

Then Atemu kept looking around and saw the shelf containing lots of books "You like to read?"

Yugi looked at the shelf "Yeah, and a lot. The books are my only and best friends since I entered the Academy, which it was five years ago" Yugi said it in a sad tone.

Atemu opened one of his bags and took out some clothes, he then placed them inside the closet, and as he did he stared at Yugi worried "You never had friends before?"

Yugi hugged himself and sighed "No, I never had" Yugi still with the sad face sat down on the lower bed of the berth.

Both stayed in silence for a moment. Then Yugi realized something, Atemu had only asked a lot of things about himself, maybe he was actually interested in him. This was Yugi's chance to meet the pharaoh even better; maybe he could actually have his happy ending.

With decision, Yugi spoke first "So Atemu, how was your life with your Grandfather before you came into the Academy?"

Atemu finished collocating the clothes inside the closet, he then turned at Yugi and answered "I guess it was normal. I went to other schools and had a lot of friends, my Grandfather has a shop were I used to help him with. I never met my parents, Grandpa says they died when I was very young and I decided to come here because I wanted to learn alchemy"

Yugi smiled, it was like the first time he smiled in long time for a good reason "I see"

Atemu sat down next to Yugi "And how was your life with your parents before you came here?"

Yugi widened his eyes "My parents?" He never realized he never met them, he actually did not remembered with who he spent most of his life with.

"Yugi?"

The younger could not answer, he felt an awful headache, Yugi groaned at it and covered his face with his hands as he received a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_The little boy stood in front of the monster with fear_

"_W-Who are you?"_

_The dark creature grinned "I'm Zork, but you can call me 'father'"_

* * *

_The young boy almost cried, his eyes were filled with sadness and pain. "So, no one loves me for who I am"_

_Zork almost laughed "That's right, I'm the only one that can"_

"_But, oto-sama, why no one does?"_

"_Well, because look at you, you have the shape of a filthy human, and that says a lot don't you think?"_

_The boy nodded slightly._

_**

* * *

**_"_A heart?"_

_Zork nodded "A human heart, if you can get me one I will be able to change your form and like that someone will love you"_

"_B-But what if I can't?"_

_The monster roared "You have to! If you can't I will take yours to keep on my own!"_

_The boy kneeled and cried "Please don't!"_

_The monster grinned evilly "But there is someone that may love you"_

_The boy looked up at his father and smiled "Really? Who is it?"_

"_He used to be the pharaoh of Egypt, five thousand years ago, and now he is back. But that's not all, you in his past life used to love him, and he loved you too. The only problem is that he does not remember, you must give everything you have in this life and begin a life of a human so you can meet him again" _

_**End of Flas**__**hbacks**_

Atemu was shaking Yugi's body trying to make him react. "Come on Yugi answer me!"

The younger was with his eyes closed and in Atemu's arms, a few tears came down from his closed amethyst eyes. Atemu more scared than before shook harder the body waiting for an answer.

Yugi groaned, at this Atemu stopped his actions and waited. The younger opened his eyes slowly and saw his crush in front of him watching him with concern. Yugi blinked and then realized he was in Atemu's embrace, the younger blushed at it and turned his gaze to the beautiful crimson orbs standing in front of him.

Atemu sighed of relief and wiped the tears of Yugi away in a lovely way. Yugi blushed even more.

Atemu's voice turned into a delightful one "I'm so glad you are ok Yugi"

"Y-You mean I wasn't ok a minute ago? What happened?"

Atemu helped Yugi sat up again "Well, before you could answer you seemed to have a headache and then you fell unconscious, luckily I could catch you before you touched the floor. Does this happen to you often? Because we can go to the Infirmary if you don't feel well"

Yugi stared at Atemu thankfully, no one had ever worried about him in that way, it made him feel… happy.

"No, is ok. Maybe I'm just tired that's all. But thanks for worrying Atemu"

Atemu nodded "Ok, but for now on, I want you to call me Yami"

Yugi widened his eyes "But, only your friends can call you that way"

Atemu smiled "That's right"

Yugi returned the smile, then for some reason he looked at the clock, it was ten fifty two. It was a little late for him. Yugi looked again at Yami "Um, thanks for what you did before, but its getting a little late, I want to wake up early so we can gather the ingredients for biology class. Unless you don't want to do it with me"

"That would be great"

Yugi smiled even more and climbed up the stairs to go the upper bed. He lied down and closed his eyes in happiness forgetting everything about Xepher. But, and the flashbacks? What were they? What was that monster? Was it related to him? Why did it showed it was his father? Then Yugi began to remember… _my father, that's him…_

He sighed in depression and looked at the window _"I won't become that again, I won't return with him, I'm happy with this new life"_

Yami interrupted his thoughts "Hey Yugi, I'm going to change my clothes, I hope it doesn't bother you"

"_Eep!" _Yugi thought to himself and covered his face with the sheets to not see something he did not wished to "N-No, it's no problem Atemu, I mean Yami"

Yugi closed his eyes trying to sleep again, tomorrow was going to be a good day, he was going to have his favorite class with his favorite teacher, 'Different elements of syntheses' with Miss Iselde. Yugi sighed of happiness and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi was sleeping peacefully without any kind of worry and maybe dreaming with his crush, but then an annoying noise interrupted his sleep. Yugi groaned at it and covered himself with the sheets, again the noise was heard and again Yugi ignored it.

Then he heard someone opened the window, and then the beautiful voice "Hey little one, what are you doing here?"

Yugi sat up quickly thinking Atemu was talking to him, but then he frowned at seeing his beloved with that annoying golden bird of every morning on his hand.

Atemu was wearing his uniform, he seemed to be woke up some time ago; the older noticed the other's gaze and turned around "Good Morning Yugi" He looked at the bird "Is this a friend of yours?"

Yugi grunted "He is not, I don't even know why it comes every morning" Yugi looked at the clock, it was six twenty nine, perfect time to gather the ingredients "I will get dressed so we can go for the ingredients" Then Yugi stood up and headed to the closet.

Atemu by his way kept staring at the little bird with kindness "So, you seem to like to come here, why you do it anyway?"

The bird chirped.

Atemu chuckled "I don't know what that means. Do you live near this place?"

The bird jumped off Atemu's hand and walked to the window, he then flapped his wings looking at the roof. The pharaoh looked at it too and saw a nest with two little eggs.

Atemu smiled "You are going to be mother soon as I see. You should go with them in case they need you"

The bird chirped again and flew up to the nest. Atemu smiled at it and walked again inside the room, then he found Yugi already wearing his uniform and placing two books on a little bag school. Yugi then stood up and stared at Atemu "So, are you ready to go?"

Atemu nodded.

* * *

They were walking on the Academy gardens, both in silence and heading to the forest which was outside the entire Academy. No one was outside or wake up because it was very early, but if Yugi found someone at the forest it was no surprise.

They crossed the huge gate, every student was able to go out or inside every time they wished unless they came back in three hours or less.

Walking a few more they found themselves in the deep and lonely forest, there were a lot of plants of every kind, flowers of every color and shape, trees that could be fully seen only from the tallest floor on the Academy, there were squirrels, bunnies, a few innocent foxes, does and stags also some sleeping owls.

Atemu stared at the beautiful scene, that place was wonderful that he could stay in there watching it all day.

Yugi from his little bag took out a piece of paper and read it "Ok, we need to find 'Some drops of water coming from a blue rose' 'A glowing petal' and 'weed from a deep lake' to get a high grade"

"Then lets look first for the blue rose and get some water from it"

Yugi nodded "Blue roses use to grow near Sakura trees, we need to find one so we can get it. And to get water we need to cut it in half and keep the drops that come out from it on a little vase I guess"

Atemu smiled "Wow, you know a lot of these things"

Yugi chuckled flattered "Arigato, it's just that I read a lot of books so I know this kind of stuff"

Atemu smiled and then looked around him, then he pointed to a direction not very far away "Is that a Sakura tree?"

Yugi looked where Atemu pointed and saw a big and beautiful tree with pink petals, some of them falling because of the wind. Yugi nodded. "Yes, it is. Then let's go"

But walked towards it and looked around the huge tree, no one saw nothing, Yugi by his way walked around it and saw three blue flowers. "This will work" Yugi picked it up, from his bag he took out a little vase. He then broke the flower in half and let the drops to fall inside the vase. When they did Yugi kept it on his bag again.

Atemu looking at the Sakura tree spoke "We need to find now the glowing petal. Where can we find one?"

"Well, they obviously come from the glowing flowers, but they grow in bushes. They have a white glowing color if you see one"

Atemu nodded.

* * *

Both had been walking for awhile, they were tired and frustrated of not finding anything. Yugi stopped walking and rested, panting of how much they walked. "I can't believe we got nothing"

"Maybe there aren't glowing flowers in the forest"

"They have to be, they are very common"

Then Yugi from far away could identify a little spark on some bushes, he smiled and ran to that direction. Then in front of him were like ten glowing flowers, he picked three petals from one of them and kept them on his bag "Phew, now the weed and we are done"

"I hope we find it soon, classes will begin in half an hour"

Another voice interrupted them "You really do want that weed Atemu?"

From behind a tree Xepher came out with a grin on his face. Yugi grunted at this, he maybe was going to do something bad. Atemu by his way waved Xepher and smiled "Hey. What are you doing here…um, sorry what's your name?"

Xepher walked closer to both "You can call me Xepher, and know that if any time you need me I will always be there for you" He stared at Yugi with hate and anger "And I'm here gathering the ingredients too. I believe you want the weed"

Yugi returned the same gaze to Xepher.

Atemu this time answered "Well yeah, do you think you can help us?"

Xepher smirked and took out from a pocket a green weed and hand it to Atemu. Then he walked away from them, but before he could go he spoke to Atemu "I hope we can meet again pharaoh" Without saying anything else he left.

Atemu stared at the direction Xepher went with confusion "How did he…?" Then the pharaoh turned at Yugi "Do you know something about Xepher?"

Yugi shook his head still angry about before "No, but I wish I could" He sighed "We should head back. We have a class with Miss Iselde and I don't want to be late"

* * *

Everyone was already sitting, waiting for the arrive of Miss Iselde, specially Yugi who was kind of exited.

The door opened, everyone and everything got silence, only the steps of the woman were heard. As she came inside Yugi smiled.

She was a beautiful woman, her hair was long and dark, her eyes were green and bright, her skin was pale and maybe soft, she was wearing a green long dress, she was smiling for some reason.

"Good Morning everyone" Her voice was very soft. She then sat on the chair near her desk "Today's lesson will be about opposite elements in alchemy. Can you please tell me an example Yugi?"

Some of the things that Yugi loved from Miss Iselde was that she called him by his name "Light and Darkness Miss Iselde"

She smiled "That's correct, but still, what does that mean?"

"It means… you can't synthesize both elements together?"

She stood up "I'm afraid you are wrong" Her voice still sounded kind "But you still tried it. The correct answer is that you can, but the effect on it will be low or it won't work, that's why we need to know correctly each element. Please take your books out so we can begin"

* * *

"…And that's all for today, I want you to please read chapter ten of your books, we are going to have a small quiz about it. Class dismissed."

Everyone stood up Yugi and Atemu were about to go out to spend their free time together but…

Miss Iselde stood up and stopped Yugi holding his right shoulder softly "Could I please talk to you for a moment Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. Atemu waved to Yugi and went away. The younger a little scared looked at his favorite teacher in the eyes "What is it Miss Iselde?"

The teacher crossed her arms, she wasn't angry, she actually seemed to be a little nervous "Tell me Yugi, are you happy?"

Yugi widened his eyes, maybe she wasn't going to talk about something about her class. The boy thought of an answer that did not make her suspect of something. "W-Why do you ask sensei?"

She moved her gaze to the floor avoiding Yugi's "Because these days I've seen you a little different, are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, of course I am"

Miss Iselde sighed "Ok, but before you leave I want you to make sure of something" She looked deep in Yugi's eyes "Even when you suffered so much for so long time in your life, that doesn't mean that true happiness won't come to you"

Yugi listened to the words clearly, why was she telling him that? It was almost impossible that she knew something. Yugi a little nervous cleared his throat "Well, um, I won't forget it, thanks for the advice"

The boy still nervous left the room in a big hurry. Iselde just sighed of depression at something "I guess my absence affected him a lot, or maybe the arrive of the pharaoh changed him" She said in a sad and very low tone.

From nowhere the Principal came in, she looked angry at Iselde, crossing her arms waited for the exact moment. Iselde looked at the principal and flinched.

The superior grunted "I thought I talked to you about this before, didn't I?"

Iselde nodded.

"Then, tell me the reason you keep doing this"

Iselde sighed "I'm sorry Miss Principal, but I think he should know it soon or later, he needs me, he can't do it alone. But did you hear what we talked about?"

"I didn't, I don't like to sneak around and hear conversations of others. But you must understand that he does not remember you Iselde, he is just another student of the Academy"

"But I do. Please, just let me to…"

The Principal sighed "Ok, you may, but if more problems come I will not do anything to stop it, it will be your responsibility for now on, ok?"

Iselde smiled cheerfully "Yes, thank you so much!"

"It's ok, don't thank me, but remember my words clearly. That boy is special and he can give trouble. Now, I have to go to make sure of other things"

The Principal left, Iselde just stood in there, still happy of what before. She was going to help Yugi in any way possible.

**MYHEARTFINALLYBEGANTOPOUNATTHESAMERYHTMINOFYOURS**

Nekogal: Mwahahahaha! How was that? I'm so sure that you want to know who the hell Iselde is and what does she wants with Yugi. I love myself!

Yugi: -sweat- er… you got exited. Oh, and about me being good or bad, I have the answer

Nekogal: -grins- Then tell me

Yugi: I'm good

Nekogal: Why?

Yugi: Because, I have nothing to do with Zork and I just look for my own happiness

Nekogal: you may be right, but still, you try getting a human heart so you kill someone, doesn't that make you a bad person?

Yugi: O.O

Yami: Don't forget to review, we'd love to know what you think about it, or which are your theories.

Nekogal: Until next time!


	5. Xepher, another side of the story

Nekogal: Thank you guys for the reviews! You make so happy, thanks. Now let's start with the chapter!

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Also, rating will go up for a reason… no, there won't be a lemon.

Yugi: Enjoy!

**ILAUGHALOTATKNOWINGYOUALLHATEXEPHER**

The blond boy sitting on the chair deep in the library with no one else around, because it was late continued to move the pages desperately looking for an answer. The sweat fell from his forehead slowly, tired of all the research he had done.

He grunted and pushed the book to the floor just like he did with ten books before. Xepher wanted to scream, he found no answer after all of his research and it was very late already. He kept sitting in there with both of his hands on his face.

"How I can't find nothing about it?!"

He stood up tired of not having sleep "There should be something about it somewhere!"

Panting Xepher walked to another shelf looking for a book that could help him "If there are books talking about the pharaoh, then there should be about darkness too" He kept looking with his gaze, but still he found nothing.

He took a deep breathe at the failure and closed his eyes "Maybe my book can help me with it, at least I can give it another try" Xepher extended his right arm and opened his hand, making some light to come out of it. The light spread and took the shape of a golden book.

Xepher held it and looked at it surprised "Why is it thicker? Last time it was smaller, maybe there is new information" The boy looked at the cover saying 'Deep in the Darkness and Light' and opened it slowly.

With firm voice Xepher spoke "Show me information about the darkness related to the pharaoh" The pages turned in fast way, like somehow the wind blew it. Then they stopped at showing an image of a huge dark creature with blood red eyes.

Apparently the name of that creature was… "Zork? I never heard of it before. It's weird, maybe my family hid it for a reason" Xepher began to read in silence.

_Zork, known as the Lord of Darkness is the supreme and most powerful creature in the universe. It's true that time ago he was the lord of everything and everyone until the powerful pharaoh stopped him. Since that happened he never did appeared again in our world but still his energy could be felt._

_Again his goal__ is to conquer the universe and destroy light to bath the world in entire darkness. He seeks for a way to have enough energy again and rise as he did before, looking for human hearts to feed himself and maybe return to our world._

_Last time he was seen, millions of humans died because of him; that's why we wait patiently for the pharaoh's return._

_Still it's unknown if he looks different or if he has the shape of a human, but it is obvious that right now he is trying to come back._

Xepher closed the book intrigued "Is that Alreustaff that monster? If he is I will make sure to eliminate him at any cost, or at least I will help my pharaoh to defeat him once more"

Closing his hand the book vanished. The boy satisfied with what he found walked towards the entrance. "I'm going to have a little talk to him"

* * *

Atemu and Yugi were sleeping calmly, but then someone knocked the door. Yugi just groaned and ignored it, Atemu did the same. The knock was heard again. Yugi grunted and climbed down the stairs and headed top the door, he rubbed his eyes and opened it then he gasped at seeing Xepher in front of him.

Yugi was going to scream and close the door but Xepher held him roughly and covered his mouth with his hands not letting the younger to move. Yugi was struggling to be free but still Xepher was stronger than he was.

Xepher grinned "Listen you twerp, now I know what you are, and I have to make sure of it. So I will talk to you, we won't hurt each other until we are done, so don't run away ok?"

Yugi shook his head.

The older grunted and pushed Yugi even harder against the wall, producing a low whimper. "Are we clear now?"

Yugi without option nodded slightly letting a small tear out.

Xepher dragged Yugi still holding him from some hallways being careful that any teacher could see him. After some walking Xepher opened a door and pushed Yugi inside. The younger fell to the floor and looked how Xepher closed the door behind.

Yugi with fear and anger looked up at Xepher, and stood up slowly. The older turned at him and grinned "Now that you are here, I won't let you go until I know all I need"

Yugi being brave spoke "Me too, as I see you are related to Atemu in some way that I don't know. Tell me who are you and what do you want with him?"

Xepher stood up firmly and cleared his throat "My name is Xepher Ishtar, descendant of the family Ishtar, protector of the tomb of our mighty pharaoh Atemu and destructor of the darkness, and with darkness I mean you"

Yugi gulped slightly. Then Xepher continued to talk.

"My mission is and always will be to protect and guide the pharaoh to accomplish his destiny once again, which is to defeat Zork and save the world"

Yugi widened his eyes at hearing the name if his 'father' "W-Why does Atemu has to destroy him? Or why he did it before?"

Xepher grunted "Are you ignorant or what? Everyone that knows about the pharaoh knows that he died saving Egypt. Zork is the Lord of Darkness and centuries ago he was master of all the world, but he only searched for supreme darkness and conquer it so he could be the most powerful creature in the universe. But then the mighty pharaoh stopped him in time, but he gave his life to protect everyone. Still, one day he was going to return and do the same to stop evil darkness to come. And family Ishtar waited patiently for his return, guarding his tomb like the gates to hell, and now I have the big honor to receive him but still there is someone that is ruining it, right Alreustaff?"

Yugi looked away, a little worried. Was it true what Xepher said about his father? Yugi never heard of it, was it a lie? Or was his father using him in some way? No, that had no sense; there should be another explanation to it.

Xepher's voice interrupted Yugi's thoughts "And now, is my turn to make the questions don't you think? So now, first of all, what are you and what you want with the pharaoh?"

Yugi did not wanted to answer, so he searched for something good to say "That's personal, so I can't tell you anything about it"

"What?!" Xepher pushed Yugi against a wall roughly, and from a desk he took a knife. Then he pointed to the pale neck of the other in a threatened way. Yugi yelped and closed his eyes in fear. Xepher by his way seemed to be angrier at every second "I want to know! You were searching desperately information about him, and you don't seem to be in my side; darkness searches for the pharaoh, and light protects him. So tell me, what are you?!"

Yugi shot his eyes even harder, not wanting to see Xepher's expression "Tame! (You can't) Yamero!" (Stop it)

"Tell me or I will kill you now so you can't hurt him!"

Yugi began to cry at feeling the tip of the sharp metal against his skin "Please don't!"

"Tell me or you will die!"

"Please I beg you don't do it! Please oto-sama!"

Xepher widened his eyes. "Oto-sama?"

Them from nowhere someone opened the door quickly. Xepher turned around, and Yugi opened his eyes. Both gasped at seeing Atemu in front of them.

Atemu ran towards both and separated them, looking worried for Yugi. The pharaoh threw the knife away, and saw the small wound on the younger's neck. Atemu turned at Xepher and looked at him with anger "Why did you have to do this?!"

Xepher flinched, knowing of what Atemu was capable of "You don't understand, he is your enemy my pharaoh. He must be eliminated!"

Yugi just stood behind Atemu, trying to not feel pain in his neck, and heart.

Atemu looked angrier "I don't care what you say! I saw enough to say that you were trying to hurt him, and to know that I should not be with you for long time"

Xepher stood in silence, looking at the floor.

The pharaoh then turned at Yugi "Are you ok?"

Yugi still scared of Xepher answered "I think so… but my neck hurts…"

Atemu looked at Xepher with hate "If you treat him in that way then at least you should not try to protect me" Then he turned at Yugi "Let's go Yugi, I am going to take you to the Infirmary"

The pharaoh helped Yugi walked outside, as Xepher just looked how they left. When the door was shut he took a deep breathe "What am I doing wrong? It almost seems like the pharaoh wants to be with that creature instead of me" Xepher sighed "But I am the one on his side, something is wrong and I am going to find it out"

Xepher walked near a desk, and held a picture of his mother and father that was next to a book. Both parents were smiling and hugging a young boy, apparently that was him. The mother had beautiful blue eyes like his, and a brown hair; his father was blond with green eyes.

"Gomen asai father, mother, maybe I can't accomplish your wishes of being someone that deserves to have the name of Ishtar"

Then someone knocked the door outside. Xepher blinked and opened it slowly, then he widened his eyes at seeing Miss Iselde in front of him.

The teacher seemed to be calmed "May I come in?"

"Sensei, what are you doing here at this time of the night?"

Iselde chuckled producing a chill go through Xepher's spine "I believe I made a question before"

"Oh, sure come in"

The teacher came inside and waited for the boy to close the door. Xepher a little scared of what might happen turned around to face her. "Did you want to talk me about something sensei?"

Iselde crossed her arms and changed her smile into a serious face "Why did you have to do something like it to him?"

Xepher flinched "But how did you…?"

"I was guarding the hallways, but then I heard the screaming. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you done"

The boy groaned "I did the right thing! But nobody understands it but me! I try to protect the pharaoh from darkness and I will accomplish it!"

Iselde turned angry, she opened both of her hands, and from her palms two energy orbs came out shining in a threatened way "I really do want you to protect the pharaoh" Her voice was loud and firm "Because Yugi wants him. But something I can't tolerate is that you hurt him!" Iselde's eyes looked at Xepher with hate and anger "Remember why I let you be involved in all of this, just because you could help Atemu. But if you ever dare to touch or harm my son in anyway, I won't forgive you!"

The orbs of energy vanished as Iselde stepped back from Xepher who had a terrified expression on his face at the warning. The teacher left the room quietly, and shut the door.

Xepher kept standing in there, frightened at what just happened "I don't know if I can keep doing this. What can I do if I want to protect the pharaoh from Yugi?"

**ISWEAR!THETVJUSTFLEWAWAYTHROUGHTHEWINDOW!**

Nekogal: That's all for now, I hope you liked it!

Yugi: Please Review! And give us your opinions! Any question you have Nekogal will answer it!

Xepher: But, before you continue…

Nekogal: What the hell are you doing here?!

Xepher: I was just wondering why do everyone hates me?

Yami: That's not important! Now stay there so we can knock you!

Xepher: we?

Yami: Yeah! Me and a lot of crazy fan girls! –runs towards Xepher with fan girls following behind-

Xepher: Crap not again -runs away-

Yugi: ok… so until next time!


	6. The Atemu fan club

Nekogal: I don't have much to say, just that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. So enjoy it!

**IFTHEREWEREN'TFILLERSMOSTOFTHESERIESWOULDHAVETENEPISODES**

Atemu and Yugi were still in the Infirmary, the nurse moments ago had put a bandage on Yugi's wound, she said that in two days or three it might get better. The nurse just left because as everyone she was tired.

So both boys stayed inside the room alone. Atemu wanted some time in privacy with him to ask him some things of what just happened "Does it still hurt?"

Yugi who was sitting on the bed shook his head "No, I'm fine now"

Atemu sat next to Yugi "What were you doing in Xepher's dorm?"

Yugi looked at the floor terrified of just remembering "He took me inside by force"

Atemu widened his eyes "What did he want from you Yugi?"

Yugi whimpered and kept his gaze down "He said I was a monster, he said I was 'Zork' and he wanted to kill me before I hurt you"

Atemu grunted angrily "I told him that he should not go so far"

Yugi looked up at Atemu with small tears in his eyes "When?"

"When Iselde-sensei talked to you, outside was Xepher waiting, we had a talk for some time, he said that he knew I was…" Atemu stopped talking and sighed "Listen Yugi, as my only and best friend you should know something about me"

Yugi widened his eyes, was Atemu going to confess his most important secret to him? Did he trust Yugi enough to tell him? Yugi just stood in silence and waited.

Atemu sighed again "In a past life, I used to be a pharaoh, but I gave my life to save Egypt from a monster called 'Zork', the one Xepher told you, and this that I'm holding in my neck" Atemu held the puzzle "It's a millennium item with unknown powers that I used to have as a pharaoh, my grandpa gave it to me because he knew about it. And now my destiny is to save the world from that monster again. And Xepher is from a family that protected my tomb since I died, he said that he was going to protect me from the darkness, and I believe he thought you were. I'm very sorry he hurt you"

Yugi smiled at Atemu "It's ok, somehow I knew something like this would happen to me"

Atemu a little surprised at the reaction spoke to Yugi again "You don't think I'm weird? I mean I was a pharaoh before"

Yugi smiled at Atemu kindly "Yami, I told you in the first day we met that I do believe in a lot of things. I don't think you are lying, I actually think is fascinating"

Atemu returned the smiled "Thanks"

* * *

The next day was like any other, it was Thursday, so in two days both Atemu and Yugi will enjoy a great weekend, but still, none of them had no idea what was going to happen after their daily biology class.

As always Atemu was sitting next to Yugi, like the first time they met, putting attention to every single word Miss Rachel said. But Yugi seemed to be distracted by his own thoughts, he was looking at the window carefully thinking of what could happen.

Was Xepher really able to kill him? Was he going to try it again? And what he heard of his father was really true? And Miss Iselde is acting strange for a reason, is she related to him somehow?

"Mr. Alreustaff"

Was his father lying to him of what he truly was or was Xepher lying to him? But how could he be lying if Xepher told the same to Atemu?

"Mr. Alreustaff!"

But, there was no reason for Xepher to kill him, he did not want to hurt Atemu, he actually loved him with all his heart. But Atemu said Xepher was protecting him from darkness, and before he said that he knew what Yugi was, was that why he tried to kill him? And more importantly, would Atemu ever love him?

"Mr. Alreustaff!!"

Yugi blinked and looked at the front, he realized everyone in class was watching him, even Atemu but he was smiling. Yugi just looked at the teacher who was very angry.

The teacher cleared her throat "Mr. Alreustaff, can you answer the question please?"

Yugi felt nervous, what question was she talking about? "T-The question sensei?"

Rachel nodded. "If you don't answer you will have an 'F' on your grade"

Yugi panicked, what could he do? He looked all around the room searching for an answer. He looked at Atemu desperately.

Then Atemu whispered something to him '_The Dunkelhite flower'_

Yugi looked up at the teacher and answered doubting a little bit "T-The Dunkelhite flower"

The teacher looked surprised at Yugi "That's correct, I hope you don't get distracted any more, so now I will continue"

Yugi looked at Atemu and smiled "Thanks"

"No problem"

The rest of the class was normal, Miss Rachel explained as always and finally it was over. The bell rang saying it was another free time, all the students stood up as she was telling some announcements too.

"Please remember to bring me the ingredients I asked you tomorrow, I will meet you in next class, have a good afternoon everyone"

Everybody was already outside, thinking in how to spend their free time, including Atemu and Yugi, both were walking in the halls talking but then someone from behind interrupted them.

A girly voice from behind talked to them "Hi! Hi!"

Both boys turned around and saw Anzu with other five girls behind her. She waved and then looked at Yugi "Hi Yugi, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um, sure"

The bunch of girls dragged Yugi to corner not very far away. Anzu who was giggling held Yugi's shoulders "I know I should not talk to you because you are freak Yugi, but this a request from all of us"

Yugi lifted and eyebrow "A request?"

"Yes, well, lately we've noticed you spend a lot of time with the hot Atemu, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join our Atemu fan club"

"What?!"

"Come on, don't try to fake, we all know you want something with him"

Yugi did his best to not blush "We are only friends ok? And no, I don't want to join you, thanks but no thanks"

Then Yugi returned with Atemu that was waiting for him. Again the boys kept walking silently.

"What did they ask you Yugi?"

"N-Nothing important" Yugi wanting to make Atemu to forget what happened spoke again "I think we should go to the gardens of the Academy, we don't have any assignments so I guess it can be nice to be out there"

Atemu smiled "Sure, that sounds nice"

Again from behind them the same voice talked to them but from a far distance "Atemu! Please come here we want to touch your hair!"

Atemu widened his eyes "Crap not again, follow me Yugi" Atemu held Yugi's hand tightly and began to run when the crazy fan girls followed them.

Yugi almost melted at the sensation of Atemu's hand against his. It felt great, he smiled and blushed slightly, then he blinked "What do you mean with 'again'?"

Both found themselves running in the huge fields of the Academy trying to escape. Atemu panting answered "They followed me to Biology class"

Yugi looked behind and yelped in terror at seeing Anzu and the other girls not very far away from them "They are still following us! We need to hide, we won't make it if we keep running"

Atemu thought for a moment when they passed near the lake, Atemu then smiled at seeing a tree "I have an idea" Both ran faster towards the tree, then both hid behind it.

Both panting and a little scared waited to be sure if they lost them. It pasted a minute and Yugi peeked to see, he saw the bunch of girls running to another direction. Yugi sighed and sat on the floor "That was close, this happened to you before?"

Atemu smiled "When Xepher and I had that small conversation they came out of nowhere and chased me until I could go to our dorm"

Still panting Yugi widened his eyes "Wow, that's a lot"

Atemu sat next to Yugi and moved his golden bangs away from his amethyst eyes. Yugi blushed slightly. "You think you can deal with those crazy girls the entire year?"

Atemu chuckled "I think I do, unless I have an idea to get rid of them"

Then another voice from behind was heard "I think I heard something over here Anzu!"

Both boys widened his eyes in terror, even their breathing turned quieter, they had to wait.

Anzu's voice was heard "I can feel their fear, they must be close this place. And when I find Atemu I will let my instincts control me!"

Atemu blushed strongly, Yugi just thought in someone else trying to steal his beloved. He felt brave and whispered as low as possible to Atemu "Let's hide in those bushes before they found us"

Both crawled to the nearest bushes quickly and waited to see what happened. In just a matter of seconds Anzu searched behind the tree they just were, the girl kept standing in there waiting for a signal or something "I still feel the fear, they have to be close!" Anzu sighed "I just want to hug hot Atemu" Then she went another direction.

Yugi and Atemu came out from the bushes and sighed of relief. Both stood up and walked towards the lake to calm down.

Yugi laid on the grass and closed his eyes at feeling the rays of the sun against his skin "I hope they won't come again"

Atemu watched at Yugi smiling "Me too" And without noticing Atemu stroke Yugi's cheek. Yugi opened his eyes in shock at what he felt, Atemu noticed what he hand did and then he moved it away. "S-Sorry about that, you had some dirt on your cheek"

"Oh, thanks I guess" Yugi closed his eyes again.

The pharaoh sighed and looked at the clouds and whispered to himself "_What am I thinking?"_

Yugi opened his eyes one more time "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No, nothing"

Yugi sat up "So, tell me Yami how it feels to be a mighty pharaoh?"

Atemu smiled to himself "I would like to know too, I don't have any memories of my past. My grandpa said that when I defeat 'Zork' I will return to my own life, the life I had as a pharaoh, you know what I mean?"

Yugi softened his eyes "I guess so"

"But I don't want to leave, I would miss everyone" He sighed _especially you _he thought to himself.

"That's very sad Yami"

Atemu shook his head "Not really, in someway I want to know about my life, but by the other side I don't want to, I'm happy with this new life I have"

Yugi sighed "I understand that feeling"

"Why?"

Yugi smiled "It's not important, you keep going. Tell me what you know of your past life"

Atemu thought for a moment "Well, the only thing that I know is that I was the owner of the millennium puzzle. I don't even have idea of what powers it has"

"Really? Not even a single power?"

"Well, there might be one, but I don't know if it is truly a power. My grandpa said that when he found the puzzle, the pyramid when he found it was collapsing, and he was going to die, but then he wished with all his heart to be safe, and in a blink he found himself out of the pyramid. He says the puzzle could do it, but he doubts about it because it still was not complete"

Yugi widened his eyes, the power to grant wishes, any kind of wishes. Was that power so strong to make Atemu fall in love with him? But would Atemu ever let him to wish something? But what about if it was just a coincidence?

"Yami"

"Hai?"

"Have you ever wished not to be a pharaoh?"

Atemu stood in silence "No, I haven't. That would not be right, I can't change destiny, not even mine if I wanted"

"But what about if destiny is that you wish for it?"

"I don't think so, I think my destiny was to be a pharaoh and save the world. That's the way life should be"

Yugi smiled "Then you are happy with your life"

Atemu nodded.

"But isn't there something you want in your life too? Something you wish?"

Atemu looked at Yugi with kindly and smiling "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, everyone wishes for something in life right?"

"I guess you are right, but I only wish for…"

Someone interrupted Atemu's sentence, again from behind them was Anzu and the bunch of crazy fan girls, all of them screamed and ran towards both boys. Atemu reacted and held Yugi again and ran in the first direction he saw.

This time Atemu was very annoyed "Those crazy girls never give up"

Both ran faster, Yugi was already tired of before, so they had to hide and soon "Let's go to the forest, they might get lost or something"

Atemu nodded.

Atemu looked behind and saw that the girls were like fifteen meters away from them, still they ran to where the gate of the Academy was. When they came out of the gardens both searched desperately somewhere to hide.

Yugi reacted and held Atemu's arm "Let's go over here!"

Atemu followed him and then he realized Yugi lead him to the beautiful Sakura tree they visited before. Both hid behind of it and stood in silence trying to not pant out loud.

They peeked carefully and saw the bunch of girls looking for them, they seemed to be confused. Anzu sighed of tiredness "Let's return, we are tired and we might get lost. Also they have to come back someday"

And they left. Yugi and Atemu looked at each other smiling of relief, then both noticed their faces were just two centimeters apart from each other…

**ILOVECLIFFHANGERS,DOYOU?**

Nekogal: Ha, I'm sure evil right? But don't worry I will update as soon as I can.

Yugi: I wanted to know what was going to happen!

Nekogal: Who said life was fair?

Yugi: -crosses arms in annoyance-

Yami: Please review, any kind of question you have Nekogal will answer it as soon as possible.

Yugi: Nekogal, please tell me if we are going to kiss in next chapter

Nekogal: Nope, I won't say any single word!

Yugi: Aw, it's just that I miss kissing Yami

Yami: You should said that before -grabs Yugi's arm and drags him to empty room-

Nekogal: … ok, so until next time!


	7. Awakening of the Darkness

Nekogal: Hey there people! Sorry if it took me a little long to write this chapter, especially because it was a cliffhanger the last one.

Yami: Just continue! I want to know what the hell is going to happen

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

**DREAMSAREWISHESTHEHEARTWANTS**

Both boys kept in that position for a brief moment, just apart from each other's face by two centimeters or less. The pharaoh softened his eyes at seeing carefully Yugi's face, he must admit that Yugi looked beautiful when the sun rays shined on his face, the Sakura tree made the scene more romantic by the way too. Atemu felt he had to do something in a time like this.

Yugi from a sudden did not control his actions, his right hand stroke Atemu's cheek. The pharaoh blushed slightly. Yugi moved his hand from Atemu's cheek to behind his neck, then Yugi moved his other hand behind Atemu's neck too. Yugi smiled slightly "Yami, how… do you feel?"

Atemu wrapped both of his arms around Yugi's waist not even noticing at his actions "How should I feel?"

Yugi's face moved even closer to Atemu's, to make their lips touch slightly. "However you want. How do you feel?"

"I-I feel…" Atemu could not finish the sentence, his lips just moved and kissed Yugi's, both closed their eyes and melted at the feeling of that moment. Then the pharaoh began to take dominance of the kiss, he bit the lower lip of Yugi making him moan. The smaller let Atemu's tongue to travel inside and moaned louder when the pharaoh licked his teeth and gum, damn he sure was good kisser.

Yugi held Atemu's head and deepened the kiss even more. The pharaoh then began to explore the moist cavern of the other, then he smiled inside his mind when Yugi's tongue danced with his.

Then both had to breathe again, they separated and stared at each other trying to realize what just happened. Yugi was about to kiss Atemu again but then, he widened his eyes at feeling the presence of a dark creature near. He immediately turned around looking for it, he gasped when he saw a small shadow that was watching them but then it ran away.

Atemu watched at Yugi worried "Is something wrong Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Atemu again and blinked "Uh, what? No… no, everything is fine"

Both stood up and stopped holding each other. They looked in the eyes like nothing happened. Then Yugi cleared his throat "W-We should head back to the Academy, before we get in trouble"

Atemu nodded. Then both walked towards the gate of the Academy and came inside again.

When they crossed the gate, Iselde from behind a tree came out and smiled, she seemed to be watching everything "It was about time" Then she frowned "But this will bring consequences, he might need my help"

* * *

Unfortunately Atemu and Yugi spent their free time running away from the crazy fan club of Atemu, and their next class was 'Medicinal Alchemy' with Mr. Sulpher. He was a nice guy but when he turned angry things changed in class.

Both boys were already sitting waiting for the teacher to come. Again Yugi sat next to the window to think, what was that shadow he saw back there? Maybe because he accomplished his wish he had to return with his father, but still what was that shadow doing there? And if there was more of them? What could happen? Was his father going to call him soon? And that kiss of before meant that Atemu loved him like he did?

Yugi sighed, they were so many questions, and most of them were not going to be answered in some time. The boy then noticed, Ushio had not arrived to class yet, was he late? Did he get expel? Or maybe something happened to him. It was also weird that lately since he met Atemu Ushio did not show up to bother him, maybe it was just a coincidence.

Finally Mr. Sulpher came in. Everyone stood quite, even Yugi turned his attention to the teacher. Sulpher cleared his throat and began to write something on the blackboard. When most of the blackboard was filled with the writes Sulpher spoke. "Today's lesson will be about…" Sulpher turned to look at the class but stopped his words at noticing Ushio was not there.

Before he could talk again he looked at each student inside the classroom "As I see Mr. Ushio is absent, is someone aware of what's happening to him? Or is he having a disease?"

Surprisingly Xepher was the only that lifted his hand. Sulpher with a nod let him speak "Ushio has not come because he is in the Infirmary Mr. Sulpher" For some reason Xepher spoke sadly without worry or surprise about what happened to Ushio.

Sulpher lifted an eyebrow "Is that so Mr. Ishtar?" Xepher nodded. The teacher stood in silence until he found the appropriate words "Does anybody know the reason of this?"

Again Xepher lifted his hand. Sulpher stood in silence letting Xepher to talk "Before your class Mr. Sulpher, Ushio was found outside his dormitory unconscious"

Everyone inside the room gasped, how could someone knock out Ushio? He was the bully of the Academy, that meant he was the strongest guy of all, it had no explanation.

As Yugi thought, something bad was happening right now, wanting to see the expression of the teacher he looked up but then he widened his eyes at seeing another shadow in the wall, when the dark creature noticed Yugi's gaze it ran away towards the window. Yugi got even more surprised at noticing he was the only one that saw the small creature, to make sure of it he looked around the class but nobody seemed to notice the shadow. This was turning a little creepy.

Mr. Sulpher after a brief moment calmed down, he cleared his throat like nothing was happening "Then, we will begin without Mr. Ushio. As I was saying today's lesson will be about healing poisonous wounds. Let's have an example; you are in the forest looking for some ingredients to make any synthesis but then a venomous plant or flower inserts some of its poison on you, what do you do to not get worse Mr. Motou?"

Atemu who was having all of his attention answered calmly but doubting slightly "I guess you have to go immediately to the Infirmary right?"

"That's right, but is half correct, because what do you do if the Infirmary is way too far and the poison is lethal? You have to use plants to heal yourself. What plants can be used Miss Masaki?"

Anzu blinked and muttered "Oh, um, well… you can use… leaves?"

Sulpher sighed "What kind of leaves Miss Masaki?"

Anzu crossed her arms "I don't know"

"Well, at least you tried; I will give you a D+. The leaves you can use in this case are the ones from the Sakura tree"

Yugi widened his eyes "Is that true Mr. Sulpher?"

"Yes, the Sakura tree is not just a beautiful tree, is a healing tree too. To help you, you need to pick at least two leaves from it, then you place both of them on the wound, those leaves have the power to extract any kind of poison, also that-"

Then someone opened the door quickly, interrupting the professor; Sulpher turned around immediately and saw the Principal with a concerned expression on her face.

She was panting, she took some breathes to calm down, then she was able to speak again "Sulpher we need you at the Infirmary now! Is Ushio!"

Sulpher widened his eyes in horror "I will continue tomorrow, I want you to read chapter two of your text books while I'm gone" Then the teacher ran quickly behind the Principal.

When both left everyone began to talk scared, what was happening to Ushio that it was so bad? Was it related to the shadows Yugi saw moments ago? All he could do now was to try to find out with Atemu's help.

Yugi turned to look at his beloved and spoke a little scared "What do you think is happening Yami?"

Atemu looked a little worried too, but he did his best to stay calm "I don't know, it's very strange that suddenly Ushio is found unconscious outside his dorm, and then he is so bad that Mr. Sulpher has to help. Who do you think can tell us something about it?"

Yugi thought for a moment "Maybe I do know someone that can. Miss Iselde, I'm sure she will tell us something"

"You think so?"

Then Xepher walked near both boys "Yes, she might be of help. I know where she can be" He moved his glasses up.

Yugi grunted at the presence of the blond boy "What do you care? And why should we trust in you right now?"

Xepher grunted too "Because I'm the only one capable to help you little moron, also I'm the only one that understands the situation"

Yugi frowned, Xepher was right. He was the only one that could help them, there was actually no other option. Yugi looked away from Xepher's face, he crossed his arms and spoke again "Fine…"

Atemu was not very sure about it too, but still there was no option "Thanks Xepher"

Xepher smiled at Atemu, when he did he looked totally different at the usual Xepher, he now seemed to be nice "Is no problem your highness" He frowned again and turned at Yugi "But before I help both of you I must be clear with something Alreustaff"

Yugi looked at Xepher with anger and so Xepher did. Then the blond one spoke again "I hate you, you must be sure of that. As I'm sure that you hate me, I only do this to help my pharaoh accomplish his destiny"

Atemu looked serious at Xepher "Ok, now where is Iselde-sensei?"

"First of all, to find her we have to get out of here, we'll do it carefully trying to not get any attention, ok? Then I will tell you everything I know"

Atemu and Yugi nodded.

The three of them stood up and walked quietly to the classroom's exit doing their best to not be noticed. Finally the three were out of the room, then Xepher ran to one of the hallways, as Atemu and Yugi followed behind.

Yugi still not trusting Xepher asked him where they were going to go "Hey, where is Miss Iselde?"

Still running Xepher answered, not even looking at Yugi's face "She is not with Ushio I'm sure of that. She may be in the forest, she likes to spend some time in there"

The three of them walked down some stairs.

Atemu looked at Xepher curious "How did you know what happened to Ushio?"

"I was heading to class when I found him on the floor outside his dorm as I said before, I left the place immediately because if someone saw me there they could blame me of it"

The three boys found themselves in the hallways of all the dorms running trying to find the gardens.

Yugi still not understood what could happen to Ushio, but maybe Xepher could know something "Do you know who attacked Ushio?"

Xepher sighed "I'm not very sure, I have no proof, but I think some shadows did"

Yugi widened his eyes and gasped. "What?"

"Before we came to class I felt a dark presence in the entire Academy, I'm not sure if anyone else can feel it, but for some reason they came in here and I don't know why"

Finally the three arrived to the Academy gardens.

Yugi was very surprised though, Xepher could feel the shadows too? What the hell? But still, he said he began to feel their presence before class, that was the time when Yugi felt them too. But more surprisingly was that he felt the dark presence after he kissed Atemu.

Not even noticing, all of them were already in the forest. Yugi blinked at seeing Xepher and Atemu stopped running, he did too as he came out of his thoughts. The three of them looked all around searching for Iselde.

The pharaoh stared at Xepher "Are you sure she is in here?"

Xepher nodded "Yes, she uses to be…" He grinned when he saw the Sakura tree "There" The blond boy pointed at the tree, both Atemu and Yugi looked in that direction and widened their eyes at seeing that Iselde was sitting under the shadow of the tree smiling.

The three of them ran towards her until they were in front of here. Iselde smiled kindly at seeing the boys "So, we are all finally together, what are you doing here in the first place?" Her voice was calmed even though it was a bad situation.

Yugi spoke first "Sensei, we thought you might know something about what happened to Ushio"

Iselde stood up and chuckled "Yes, I actually do. What exactly do you want to know about it?"

Atemu answered this time "What attacked him and why it did?"

Still smiling Iselde crossed her arms and answered "Some moments ago, darkness appeared in the entire Academy, that darkness took the shape of shadows which spread all over the place. Those shadows are searching for something or someone" Yugi gulped at the word 'someone'

Iselde continued "In their search they found Ushio, and when they did they thought he might be an annoyance to the search, so they decided to destroy it. Obviously Ushio fought back, but humans cannot fight darkness. In the end the shadows did not kill Ushio, at seeing he fell unconscious they left satisfied at their work. Ushio will be alive, but still, he might get traumatized by the attack he suffered"

The three of them stood in silence at what they just heard, it was very perturbing. Iselde continued.

"The Principal and I fear Ushio might say something to other students, that's why after he gets better he will be expel, for the good of him and everyone. Does that answer your question?"

Everybody nodded. But how could she know it? Xepher was the first one to think of this "How do you know all of this?"

Iselde giggled "Let's say, I know everything I need to know of this situation"

Yugi looked at Iselde curious "But, sensei, won't the darkness try to attack us too?"

Iselde smiled at Yugi warmly "It's not the job of the shadows to eliminate the protector of the pharaoh, or to get the pharaoh's heart. Their real job is to recover what Zork lost seven years ago" Yugi widened his eyes "But still all of you should be careful, that's why I want you to have this Yugi"

From one of her pockets Iselde took out a golden necklace with the shape of the sun, she put it around Yugi's neck and smiled "That should help you"

Yugi watched at the necklace, it was very beautiful. But wait, how the hell did Iselde know everything about the three of them? And even worst Atemu and Xepher heard the Zork thing! They sure where going to ask him about it.

Iselde smiled at the three of them "Now, I have to go, anytime you need me I will try to be here waiting for you"

Then the teacher left the three teenagers alone. When she was gone, Atemu and Xepher looked at Yugi with surprise waiting to have the answers they needed.

**KNOWLEDGEMIGHTBETHEBESTWEAPONOFALL**

Nekogal: That's all for now my friends, things sure are getting interesting right? A mother that keeps a lot of secrets, a protector that has to protect the pharaoh from darkness he does not know, a pharaoh not ready for his destiny, and an innocent boy that suffers the power of darkness.

Yugi: I wonder how all of this will turn out

Nekogal: Patience Yugi, you may know in next chapter.

Yami: Please review if you want her to update, any question you have Nekogal will do her best answer it.

Nekogal: Jaa-ne!


	8. New Happiness

Nekogal: Yes, finally here is the next chapter, your wait is over.

Yami: Now let's find out what Yugi will say

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

**SOMETIMES A LIE CAN GIVE YOU MORE TROUBLE THAN A HORRIBLE THRUTH**

**Last time on 'Remember me Pharaoh'**

Iselde smiled at the three of them "Now, I have to go, anytime you need me I will try to be here waiting for you"

Then the teacher left the three teenagers alone. When she was gone, Atemu and Xepher looked at Yugi with surprise waiting to have the answers they needed.

**Continue**

Xepher stared at Yugi with horror and surprise "What Zork lost seven years ago…"

Yugi turned his gaze away. Then the blond boy finally understood "You are not Zork, you are his son aren't you?! I knew you were someone dangerous for the pharaoh!"

Yugi kept looking away, at the shame he felt in that moment he covered his face with his right hand, so they could not see his small tears.

Atemu sighed, he did not wanted to say anything right now, he felt very confused.

Xepher turned angrier when Yugi did not say anything "What are you planning to do!?" He pushed Yugi at the first tree he saw, then he held both of Yugi's arms strongly "What's your real purpose!?"

Yugi let slight tears to come out of the pain "Stop it! It hurts!

Atemu at hearing Yugi cry in pain, he held Xepher's right arm calmly "Stop this Xepher, leave him alone"

The blond boy stopped his actions and looked at Atemu "But my pharaoh, he is our enemy, we need to destroy him while we can!"

The pharaoh looked at the scared Yugi, then at Xepher "It was an order Xepher, let him go, now"

Xepher grunted, then he looked at Yugi with hate, he had no option but to obey his pharaoh. Angrily he let go of Yugi, when he did the small boy frightened ran away to the Academy's gate.

When Yugi could not be seen anymore Xepher turned to Atemu "Why my pharaoh? As the sensei said, your heart will be tried to be stolen, and maybe by that runt! If you could just let me get rid of him, there wouldn't be any problem"

Atemu sighed, then he held the puzzle "I have no intention on killing Yugi, actually I believe something else"

Xepher lifted and eyebrow "What do you mean?"

The pharaoh stood in silence looking for the appropriate words "I don't think Yugi was searching for me because he wanted to take my heart, he would never do that" Atemu's voice turned firm "That's why I'm going to talk to him!" Then he ran to the same direction Yugi went.

Xepher stood in there alone "That stupid boy only brings problems"

* * *

Yugi was near the lake, sitting looking himself in the water as he cried feeling shame of himself. Atemu now knew he was a horrible monster, a monster that had the destiny to take someone's heart and give it to his father. He did not wanted to do that, that was not the fate he wanted, he wanted to live like a normal person and not to be involved in all of this.

He sobbed, what about if his beloved ask him something related to it? Was he gonna lie? But if he did Atemu would never trust him again, and if he said the truth? Atemu would never love him. He had no options, any choice he made was going to led him to a tragic ending. All he wanted was to be loved by the way he was.

Yugi saw his own reflect on the water again, then he screamed and flinched at seeing that instead of seeing himself he saw another shadow. The boy was so scared; it was probable that his father sent those shadows to get him again.

Yugi hugged his legs and cried softly. Then he heard a beautiful voice calling his name "Yugi!"

The boy looked up and saw his beloved running towards him, at seeing this he hid his face again. The pharaoh sat next to Yugi "Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi whimpered "Why should I be? I'm a horrible monster"

Atemu softened his eyes "You are not, I think you are a wonderful person"

Yugi looked up at Atemu with his eyes filled with tears "You say that because you don't know who I really am"

Atemu smiled at Yugi and whipped the tears away with his thumb "Then, will you let me know who you really are?"

Yugi looked at the pharaoh with hope and fear "But, if I tell you, you promise to still be my friend?"

Atemu smiled "I promise, I will accept the way you are as you did with me"

Yugi sobbed again and smiled at Atemu "Ok" He cleared his throat "Since I was a small boy, I lived with my father, Zork, in The Shadow Realm" Yugi muttered "M-My father said, that I was supposed to look physically like a dark creature, but somehow I don't. So he gave me a task, I had to go to this world and get a human's heart and give it to my father, with that he could have enough energy to make me look like him"

Yugi let a tear out because of the memory "But that was going to take time, and all I wanted in that moment was that someone could love me in the way I am. He said it was impossible, and the only one that could truly love me was… you… So I came here to this world, to look for you… And when I finally knew you were the pharaoh, I felt so happy. But still something happened and for some reason my father tries to call me back. He has sent some shadows to get me with him again, but still…"

Yugi sighed "I don't want to return with him, I'm happy here, with you and my new life…" Then Yugi stopped talking waiting for Atemu to talk.

The pharaoh looked at Yugi surprised at such story, it seemed Yugi had a rough life before this one, and even worse was that Xepher was always trying to eliminate him. He had to admit, that Yugi was very brave. Atemu had no words now.

Yugi felt more pressured at the silence, he looked at Atemu and smiled weakly "I knew you were going to hate me for this, maybe I shouldn't say anything"

Atemu did not say anything again, he just moved his body closer to Yugi's and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. Yugi widened his eyes at the answer, what was that supposed to mean? That Atemu felt pity for him? Was that a way to say goodbye to him? Or maybe, could it mean that he loved him too?

Both separated and stared at each other in the eyes. Finally Atemu spoke again "I don't hate you, Yugi"

Yugi widened his eyes "What?"

Atemu held Yugi's right hand "I love you too" Then the pharaoh gave him a kind smile.

Yugi blushed slightly and smiled "Y-You do? You r-really do?"

The pharaoh nodded in reply.

Yugi covered his face so Atemu could not see his strong blush "Oh Ra, I can't believe it. I never thought this day was going to arrive, or in this way" Yugi then realized, he frowned "That means that I… have accomplished my task…" Yugi sighed knowing what it meant.

Atemu hugged Yugi tightly, making Yugi blush again "I won't let any shadow take you with your father. I want you to be with me"

Yugi nodded still blushing "Yami, thank you… for accepting me for what I am"

The pharaoh kissed Yugi's cheek, making Yugi blush even more than before. "I don't care from where you come from or who your father is. That will never change the way you are"

Yugi heard those beautiful words, but he did not answer, he was thinking of something else. Then after a brief moment of silence Yugi came out of Atemu's embrace "Yami, I need to ask you something"

Atemu blinked at the strange reaction "Sure, what is it?"

Yugi lowered his voice in case someone else was around "Who was your enemy when you were a pharaoh?"

Atemu smiled at Yugi "I told you before that it was…" Then the pharaoh finally realized "Zork… y-your father…"

Yugi nodded firmly "I thought so. At first I did not believe it because Xepher told that to me, but when you said it I began to have doubts about who my father really is…"

The pharaoh was getting more curious about Yugi's father "He never told you why he lost his energy?"

Yugi blinked "Actually, I've never asked him… because when I always asked something he turned angry with me…" He sighed "I never thought my father could be the enemy of the one I love. What do you think should we do?"

Atemu thought for a moment "First of all I want to make Xepher understand that he must not hurt you, second we need to find out how Iselde-sensei knew everything about us. And third we have to defeat your father before he returns, unless… you really do considerate him like a father…"

Yugi sighed "I never thought of him like a father, actually I looked at him like my master. Like I was his slave and I had to obey all his orders, because if I didn't he was going to take my heart…" Yugi shivered at just thinking of it "And if he does I would turn into a common shadow"

Atemu grunted, how could someone make Yugi suffer in that way? It was something unforgettable. The pharaoh stood up and helped Yugi too "Let's go look for Xepher"

Yugi looked at Atemu worried "You think he will understand all of this? Please don't tell him who I am"

The pharaoh wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's shoulders "Don't worry, if you don't want to I won't. But he needs to know who the real enemy is here" Then he headed to the forest but Yugi held his hand.

"Wait, he must be already in the library. I know the way to it, I use to go to there all days" Yugi smiled and led Atemu inside the Academy.

* * *

Xepher was at the library reading his special book, the one that had belonged to all his family. He was searching for something very suspicious to him. He moved the pages over, and over, and over, and he turned angrier at every single page he moved because he found nothing. "Why there isn't anything in this book about Zork's son?!"

The blond boy still desperate looked in the page that had most of Zork's information. He read to himself again. _This creature is the most powerful dark being in all the universe, he is immortal, but that doesn't mean he can't die, it means that he won't die by age; he only cans when he is destroyed by the pharaoh. He did before but last time Zork somehow kept a small amount of his energy and he still had life._

Then Xepher noticed a sentence he did not saw before. _Just because Zork is immortal he can't have descendants, and because he may not need them._

Xepher widened his eyes "Wait, if Zork can't have descendants, then who is that runt of Alreustaff?"

Then some footsteps were heard coming right were Xepher was. The blond boy in a hurry closed the book and made it vanish. He smiled at seeing it was his pharaoh, but then he grunted in annoyance at seeing Yugi was next to Atemu.

The two tri colored hair boys stood next to Xepher. The blond boy by his way just stared at Yugi carefully waiting that he could attack him.

Yugi was about to say something but Atemu stopped him, the pharaoh nodded at him, then he spoke instead of the smaller "Listen Xepher I want you to do a favor to me-"

Xepher interrupted Atemu and glared at Yugi with hate "Do you want me to eliminate him your highness?"

Yugi in fear hid behind Atemu, feeling protected. The pharaoh used his body as a shield and stood in front of Xepher not letting him to harm Yugi "No, Xepher don't. Don't even think of it"

Xepher lifted and eyebrow "Excuse me your majesty? What did you say?"

Atemu spoke firmly "I don't want you to hurt him"

Xepher took a deep breathe "I never doubt your decisions my pharaoh, but what are you talking about? He is darkness!"

Atemu did not move from that position "I know. But don't hurt him, that's an order"

Xepher sighed and crossed his arms "Ok, your majesty, but may I know why you don't want me to?"

The pharaoh turned at Yugi and smiled at him, which kind of freaked out Xepher. Atemu looked at his protector again "Because I love him"

Xepher widened his eyes in shock, he took a deep breathe, then he calmed down. "I respect your decision your majesty" He cleared his throat

Atemu smiled "Now Xepher, I want you to apologize to Yugi for all you did to him"

Xepher grunted "Hai, your majesty" He looked at Yugi, he sighed feeling defeated. He cleared his throat once more and spoke "Gomen asai Alreustaff"

The pharaoh shook his head "Call him by his name"

The blond boy grunted again "Gomen asai Y-Yugi…"

Atemu grinned "That's better"

Yugi came out from behind Atemu and looked at Xepher still feeling slightly scared "Xepher-senpai, can I ask you something?"

The blond boy looked away from Yugi's face "The sooner the better, just ask"

Atemu cleared his throat "Xepher, talk to him nicely"

Xepher groaned in annoyance "Ok, what do you want to ask, Y-Yugi?"

Yugi muttered still doubting Xepher could change "Why do you hate me Xepher-senpai?"

The blond boy stood in silence, then he finally spoke "My family has lived since Zork conquered the world, in the fight to defeat him most of them died, only one member of my family survived. She worked as a slave when most of Egypt was destroyed, but fortunately she escaped and made a family. And because she was one of the pharaoh's friends she was ordered to guard his tomb. And so she and our family did for centuries. But when I was born my parents tried to protect the pharaoh by discovering a way to make darkness vanish. They ignored me for so many years trying to find it out"

"They failed after years of hard work, they forgot about it and they took care of me again. I was happy to be with my parents, but then, one month later our town was invaded by shadows. The shadows attacked everyone including my family; my parents protected me with their own lives. They died in front of my eyes when I was just a kid. The next day the shadows were gone. But still when I met you and I knew you were darkness I turned my hate to you because Zork killed most of my family, and because the shadows killed my parents. That's why I hate you. And that's why, I want to protect the pharaoh from darkness"

Yugi looked at Xepher feeling sorry for him "I'm so sorry"

Xepher still angry of remembering it spoke "Don't be, even if you are it won't change anything"

Yugi did not answer to that. He smiled at Xepher and lent his hand at him "So, can we be friends now?"

Xepher just looked at Yugi's hand and ignored it. Atemu crossed his arms and cleared his throat making Xepher understand that he had to do it.

The blond boy grunted and had no option but to shake Yugi's hand, he did and let go of it quickly.

Atemu smiled at Xepher "Very good, now we have to work together to know how Iselde knew everything about us, ok?"

Xepher and Yugi nodded.

Atemu smiled again "Very good" He kissed Yugi's cheek. The smaller chuckled and Xepher just looked away "If you are going to do that, please don't do it in front of me, it freaks me out"

The pharaoh and Yugi chuckled.

**FINALLY! FINALLY I ACCOMPLISHED WHAT I WANTED! … NOW WHAT?**

Nekogal: There you go! Atemu and Yugi are finally together! Isn't that great? Yeah, it is

Yugi: -hugging Yami- it was about time

Nekogal: Sorry, but that's the way the story has to be

Yami: Review if you want next update, any question you have Nekogal will answer it as soon as she cans.

Nekogal: Jaa-ne everyone!


	9. Iselde's reaction, and a great day

Nekogal: Thanks for your waiting, here is finally the next chapter. And to let you know, this is one is very fluffy!

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot.

Yami: So just read already.

Nekogal: Enjoy!

**SOMETIMES I REGRET MY ACTIONS, AND MAYBE LIFE COULD BE EASIER**

The three boys after their brief conversation were going to look for Iselde-sensei, and realizing that she was not under the Sakura tree anymore, they decided to look in her office first, if she was not there they had to wait until tomorrow.

But by now the three of them were with their minds in different subjects. Xepher's thoughts seemed to be the deepest of all, he was thinking of what he read in his book, Zork cannot have descendants, and Yugi was supposed to be his son, that was nonsense, there had to be an explanation. But now that he was friend of the small boy, maybe it was his obligation to tell him, but maybe if he did so he could make Yugi be confused even more. Maybe he should wait until they talked to Iselde. But wait, Iselde said before to him that Yugi was her son, was that all about? That turned things more confusing

Atemu's thoughts, was about his future instead of his past. He was wondering, what could happen if Zork came to life again and he could defeat him? But if he did, was he going to return to his past life? He did not wanted to, he wanted to be with Yugi forever, and if he had to let Zork live he was going to do it. But, Yugi, was he going to get trapped by those shadows? That life of darkness caused pain to his beloved, he had to protect him at any cost.

And Yugi's thoughts, were the must perturbing of all. The shadows, were going to take him, soon or later, and he knew it. Not even Atemu could change it, he knew that he was going to return with his father, he was going to become darkness again, he was going to steal someone's heart even if he did not want to. But if he wanted to not do it, his father was going to take his heart, the worst fate of all. His only relief was that Atemu loved him as he did. But still, that necklace from Iselde, she said that it could help him, but how?

The three boys were right now outside Iselde's office, each one of them with their minds focused in their own thoughts. Yugi who was the first one to come out from his thoughts knocked the door to Iselde's office making the other two to come back to reality.

After the knock, Yugi waited patiently, until someone opened the door. In front of the three was standing Iselde, unlike before she did not seem to be happy, actually she seemed to be frustrated. She cleared her throat, trying to stay calm "May I help you boys?"

Yugi looked down at the necklace he received from her, then she looked up at the sensei again "We wanted to talk to you for a moment Miss Iselde"

The woman crossed her arms "About what?"

Atemu lowered his voice "About you"

The teacher widened his eyes slightly at the sudden question, she moved her gaze away from the boys and looked down at the floor as she frowned "Right now I'm really busy, you may come tomorrow after classes. And in case you want to know, I won't be in the forest after sunset" Then she slammed the door in front of them.

The boys blinked at the reaction of Iselde, was she scared about something? Xepher looked at the other two "We should return to our dorms now, we'll meet tomorrow in class" Then after saying that Xepher moved both of his hands inside his pockets and walked away.

Atemu looked at Yugi and smiled at him "He is right, we should go and have some sleep"

Yugi nodded. And both walked to the direction where their dorm was.

* * *

Inside their dorm, both were in their respective beds. Atemu was wearing a black pajama, and Yugi was putting his star one as he looked through the window how small drops of water fell on the glass. Yugi sighed as he buttoned his shirt filled with stars. "It's going to rain"

Atemu who was quiet smiled "You like the rain?"

Yugi nodded in affirmation "Yeah, how each of the drops are unique reminds me that it's the same with me, you, and everyone"

The pharaoh climbed to the upper bed with Yugi and gave him a kiss on the cheek "That's a nice thought"

Yugi sighed.

Atemu hugged Yugi kindly "Is something bothering you?"

Yugi turned at Atemu "I was thinking, if it was a good idea to talk to Iselde tomorrow"

"Why do you think that?"

Yugi moved his hand above Atemu's "Because when we asked her today, she looked like, scared. Maybe she knows something that might not be of our business. Or what about if she knows something about me that I shouldn't?"

Atemu chuckled "Why you thought so?"

Yugi sighed again "I don't know, I just got this sensation, that something might not be right at all"

The pharaoh gave butterfly kisses to Yugi's shoulder "Don't worry, I'm sure that she will tell us something that we might need to know, even for you. Maybe she knows something about your father. Just don't worry, ok?"

Yugi looked down at his hands "Ok…"

Atemu frowned slightly at seeing his beloved worried "Do you think, that some kisses can make you feel better?"

Yugi turned at the pharaoh and smiled at him "Maybe"

The pharaoh returned the smiled and pushed Yugi slightly to the bed (A/N: No, no lemon) and he began to give butterfly kisses to Yugi's soft neck. As an answer Yugi chuckled "I-It tickles"

Atemu then gave him kisses in Yugi's forehead, nose, cheek and lips being sure of not missing any single spot. Yugi chuckled again and kissed Atemu as a reply.

The pharaoh smiled at him and held Yugi's arm, then he kissed it from his shoulder to his hand, then he did the same with the other. When he was done, Atemu gave one final deep kiss on Yugi's soft and pink lips.

Then both separated, after they did Atemu spoke first because Yugi was a little dizzy "Do you feel better now?"

Yugi giggled and answered playfully, as he played with Atemu's bangs "I'm not sure, but maybe more kisses can"

Atemu chuckled "Then, I will kiss you all night if I have to"

Yugi smiled "But, we might get in trouble if any of the teachers catch us"

Atemu smirked "Then that's a risk I'm going to take" Then he gave Yugi a real deep deep deep kiss on the lips.

That same morning Yugi was the first one to wake up, not because the clock alarm or the sun rays, just because he could still feel Atemu's kisses all around his body; it was very kind from Atemu because he kissed him until Yugi fell asleep.

The boy blushed and chuckled at the memory of last night, then he looked at the window and smiled at seeing the golden bird he used to hate. Yugi climbed down and opened the window and waved to he small creature "Hey there, long time no see you" He rubbed the back of his head "Sorry if I was mean with you before"

The bird chirped.

Yugi smiled "What? Are you happy? For what?"

The bird flew up to the roof and sat on a small nest with two small and fragile chicks. Yugi smiled at it, he sighed of happiness, then he looked at the sky that was in front of him. It seemed to be a little cloudy because of the rain of last night, it was very probable it rained that same day, but still, Yugi felt happy.

The boy looked down at his necklace of the sun, he touched it and analyzed it carefully, he still wondered how it could be useful to him. Yugi sighed, he had no idea.

He looked at the clock, it was six and a half, and classes began at eight, he had a lot of time to spend in whatever he wanted to do. Yugi then turned at Atemu, he was sleeping peacefully, he seemed to be an enchanted prince waiting for the kiss of his true love to wake up.

Yugi chuckled, he wanted to spend that time left with Atemu to show him something important. So he had to wake him up.

Yugi walked next to Atemu and removed his golden bangs from his sleeping face, then he leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. In just a second Atemu seemed to wake up, Yugi noticed because the pharaoh kissed back passionately. Their tongues danced inside Yugi's mouth for some minutes until they separated.

Atemu kissed Yugi's nose and smiled at him "Good morning"

Yugi chuckled "Good morning, sorry to wake you up so early, but we have some free time before classes begin and before we meet with Xepher. So I wanted to spend it with you"

The pharaoh smiled "Sounds good to me. Just let me get dressed"

Yugi nodded "Sure" He walked to the closet and took out his and Atemu's uniform, then he threw the uniform that wasn't his to Atemu's face and chuckled "Also remember today we have to give the ingredients to Miss Rachel"

Atemu got off his pajama and put on his shirt "And today is Friday too, so we'll enjoy the weekend very soon"

"That's good to hear"

Soon both boys were already dressed up, they came out of their dorm going towards their first destination, the library. Atemu thought it was going to be a romantic place or something, but Yugi insisted for some reason, he said that he wanted to show something important to Atemu.

When they arrived, Jess was in her usual desk. Both boys walked towards her, when they did Yugi asked for a special book "Hey Jess, good morning, can I have the book of 'Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt' please?"

Jess nodded and from behind her she took the golden book and lend it to Yugi "There you go, I see you are in a good mood today. Has something happened to you?"

Yugi chuckled "Kind of" He waved "See you later"

As both walked to the deepest part of the library Atemu looked carefully at the book on Yugi's hands. Finally they sat down on a lonely table.

Yugi did not say anything, he just moved some pages on and on, as he did Atemu spoke to him again "What's that book Yugi?"

The boy answered as he kept moving the pages "The title says it all, this book says some things of you, and I wanted to show you so you could know at least something of your past" Finally the boy stopped and pointed with his finger an specific page "I want you to read this" Then he gave the opened book to Atemu.

The pharaoh stared at the book before reading some of it, there actually was something of his past, something he might not know. He took a deep breathe and began to read to himself.

After some minutes Atemu closed the book, he sighed and looked at Yugi. The smaller thought that something he read was not very nice for him, maybe he knew something he should not. Atemu then surprisingly smiled at Yugi "Thanks Yugi"

Yugi blinked "For what?"

The pharaoh chuckled "For letting me know more about my past, I know a bit more of myself. Thank you"

Yugi blushed slightly "Your welcome"

Both stayed in silence until Atemu spoke again "I know this has nothing to do with the book but, did your father tell you why I was the only one that could love you?"

Yugi held both his hands together nervously, he looked at Atemu and lowered his voice "All he said was, that nobody in the universe but him and you could love me. Also that you could because in your past life we used to be lovers, and by now, I don't if it is true" He sighed.

Atemu frowned at seeing Yugi sad, he placed his hand above Yugi's to calm him down. When the smaller looked at him in the eyes he spoke again "Even if it is true or not, we are together now. And that's what matters, ok?" Then he kissed Yugi's hand kindly.

Yugi blushed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right"

"So, what else do you want to do?"

Yugi smiled "You choose now"

Atemu stood up and helped Yugi to do so "Let's go to the Sakura tree to spend some time together, and alone"

Yugi blushed more "That sounds nice"

No more they said and the two of them came out of the library, and by now their second destination was outside, and they came to the gardens were no one was in there.

* * *

Both holding their hands tightly came to the forest, and then, they sat down under the comfortable shadow of the Sakura tree.

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed, as he laid his head on Atemu's shoulder.

The pharaoh looked down at Yugi and smiled at him kindly

Yugi smiled "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think, it was destiny that you and I met each other? That you and I were meant to be?"

Atemu stroke Yugi's cheek "I do, if I love you for me is destiny"

Yugi nodded "You're right" Yugi sighed and thought to himself _Destiny is, that I will return to my father soon or later_

Most of their time together they spent it together, alone and in romantic places like the lake. But again classes began, they gave the ingredients to biology class and had an A+. They talked to Xepher trying to solve why Iselde knew about them.

Finally it was their first free time and the three of them went to the Sakura tree but she was not there, they decided to look at Iselde's office as fast as they could before free time was over.

Xepher knocked the door. In less than a second Iselde opened, she looked a little scared "Come in please"

The three came inside not saying anything; the teacher sat behind her desk and cleared her throat still feeling fear. "What do you exactly want to know?"

Yugi touched his necklace "Everything"

**MAKE NO QUESTIONS AND I'LL SAY NO LIES**

Nekogal: That's all by now, sorry if you wanted to keep reading.

Yugi: What's your problem?! I wanted to see!

Nekogal: Just wait, ok?

Yami: Please review, any question you have Nekogal will do her best to answer. And please no flaming.

Nekogal: Until next time!


	10. The Truth

Nekogal: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot ok? So just read next chapter!

**I KNOW IT HURTS BUT THAT'S THE TRUTH**

**Last time on 'Remember me Pharaoh'**

The three came inside not saying anything; the teacher sat behind her desk and cleared her throat still feeling fear. "What do you exactly want to know?"

Yugi touched his necklace "Everything"

**Continue**

Iselde widened her eyes and crossed her arms looking to the floor trying to not make eye contact with any of them "Why would want to know about me?"

Yugi stepped closer to the teacher "Because you know everything about us. And we must know why sensei, somehow we think you are involved in all of this"

She sighed feeling defeated still not daring to look at them "I guess I can't lie to any of you, especially to you Yugi"

The three of them stayed quiet.

Iselde cleared her throat and spoke again "My story began seventeen years ago" She closed her eyes remembering "At that time I lived happily, with my husband and my baby of three months old. I couldn't be any happier; but then everything changed when one day our town was attacked by shadows"

Was that the same day when Xepher's parents died? He had no doubt about it. Iselde continued "My husband tried to defend our son when the shadows attacked us, but when he did he died" She lowered her voice feeling pain at the memory "I did the same, I protected him with my life but instead of taking my son away, the shadows took both of us to the Shadow Realm"

She shivered "That is a horrible place. In there they separated us, and I did not know what happened to my son. But what they did to me was to work as a slave, and even though I tried to be free I always failed. But then some months later I heard the leader of the Shadow Realm, Zork, had a descendant that was destined to help him return to the world and defeat the pharaoh"

"The first thing that I thought was that his descendant was my son, so I wanted to rescue him from such horrible fate. So the first thing I had to do was to be free, to do it I began to learn to use light as my defense, in five years I mastered it and I escaped. But to rescue my son and fight against Zork was just suicide. And even though it hurt me a lot I had no option but to leave without him"

She stood up from her chair and walked in front of the three boys "When I was free from the Shadow Realm I tried to forget everything about it, and to do it I got a job here at the Academy. And just when I had forgotten everything in the library I found a special book. I believe the three of you have read it too; its name is 'Ancient Pharaohs of Egypt'"

Everyone nodded.

"When I read it I remembered that Zork wanted to destroy the pharaoh and I wanted to know why, so I investigated, about him, about the protector of his tomb the family Ishtar. Like that I knew everything I needed. But I wanted to help somehow that the world could not be destroyed again"

"But then, my wishes were granted seven years later. My son entered to the Academy, and I thought that was my opportunity to help him and the world…." She sighed "That's the way I knew everything"

Yugi felt weird at hearing such story, his heart felt… weird… "T-Then sensei, if what you say is true… then it m-means that I'm…"

Iselde interrupted him nodding, and sighing "Yes Yugi, you are my son"

Xepher gasped lowly, so that was what it meant. Yugi was Iselde's son, not Zork's. That sure changed things. Atemu looked at Yugi feeling sorry for him, like somehow it was his fault everything bad happened to him.

And Yugi, well, he did not say anything, he widened his eyes, he actually did not feel happy. He looked down at the floor as he touched the necklace.

Atemu remembering that Iselde said the necklace was going to help, turned at the teacher again "Sensei, what does Yugi's necklace can do? You said it would help him but you did not specified"

Iselde still watching at Yugi worried answered "I fear that Yugi is taken by the shadows to the Shadow Realm again, so every time he wants to come back to Earth he only needs to hold the necklace tightly and he will return. Because that I know there's no way that you can come back from that place. To make it work I had to use some of my light powers, it was the best I could do"

Yugi kept looking at the floor, not saying anything or making any movement. Atemu feeling concerned tried to cheer him up "Yugi? Are you ok?" He did not answer.

Iselde sighed again and walked next to Yugi trying to give him a slight hug "Listen, son"

Yugi looked up at her with small tears in his eyes "Don't call me your son!"

The teacher flinched, and everyone inside the room wondered why he reacted in that way as she did. Yugi was supposed to be happy, he knew his mother, that meant he was not son of a monster, but still why did he answer like that?

The teacher held her hands together and made her voice as kind as possible "Yugi, I…"

Yugi screamed again grinding his fists "Don't talk to me!"

"What's wrong with you? She is your mother" Xepher replied.

The small boy turned at Xepher angry still with the tears "Shut up!" Then he turned at his mother again. At the answer of Yugi Xepher stepped back in case he could use violence. Atemu feeling fear at Yugi's actions too did his best to call him down "Yugi calm down, ok? Everything is fine"

Yugi did not scream at his lover he talked normally but still with an angry tone "I'm sorry Yami, but it's not" He walked closer to Iselde letting more tears to fall "If you are my mother then how could you leave me!" He sobbed still angry "Now I'm slave of a horrible monster! I'm destined to take a human heart and kill someone! I must help the most horrible creature in the world to conquer the world again!"

He whipped some of the tears that were falling on his cheeks "And that happened because you saved yourself and you gave up in saving me! A mother would never do that to her son!! At least, at least you could try like my father did!" He sobbed and closed his eyes panting "Are you happy you are still light?! Are you?!"

Iselde tried to answer but Yugi interrupted him again "Then if that is what you call help, then I don't need it anymore!! I hate you! I hate you so much! I don't want to see you again in my whole life!!" He sobbed again and ran off the room as Atemu followed him.

Both Xepher and Iselde stayed in silence. The teacher feeling ashamed of causing her son cry looked down at her hands. Xepher sighed and crossed his arms "You think it was for the best don't you?"

The teacher turned at Xepher "He had to know it someday"

"But was that the answer you expected?"

She shook her head "No, I swear that I did not wish that happen to him"

Xepher softened his voice "Of course you didn't, you are his mother. You did your best to protect him, but destiny can be harsh with innocent people" Not saying anything else he left the room.

* * *

Yugi was in the upper bed of his and Atemu's dorm crying on the pillow, trying to make the pain to stop in that way. But he couldn't, it was too much, it was his mother fault that Zork was his master. The boy whipped his tears away again and tried to hold them back "W-Why? Why would my mother do that to me…?"

In that same moment Atemu came inside the dorm and climbed up to where Yugi was. He stroke his soft hair trying to comfort him "Is ok Yugi, cry until your pain stops, I'm here with you"

Yugi looked at Atemu and sobbed, then unexpectedly he gave him a hug as he cried on his strong chest "I don't understand Yami, why would she do that to me?"

Atemu kissed Yugi's head "I don't know Yugi"

The smaller still with the tears in his eyes looked up at Atemu "It was her fault all this time that I suffered so much… and now t-this can't be repaired…"

Atemu gave him a slight kiss to Yugi on the lips and whipped his tears away from his amethyst eyes "You must understand that she did her best to save you, and this can be repaired Yugi, it always can"

Yugi sniffed "H-How?"

"With hope, faith and light. Just believe, ok?"

Yugi nodded and sobbed.

Atemu stroke Yugi's cheek with his thumb "Now, don't cry little one, you look more beautiful when you're smiling. Please do" He whipped his tears away.

"Ok" He sniffed one more time and smiled weakly.

"That's better, now let's get going, we'll have History class very soon" He climbed down the bed and waited for Yugi at the door.

Yugi sat on the bed looking at Atemu "I'll go in a moment I just have to take my books"

Atemu nodded and left the room.

Yugi climbed down his bed and hugged himself still thinking "Then Iselde is my mother… then it means oto-sama lied to me. How awful" He sighed "But still who should I truly believe?" He held his necklace still looking at it carefully.

Yugi, not even noticing that from behind him five shadows were waiting for the exact moment to attack, walking on the walls and floor quietly. The boy walked to his desk and was about to pick up his books when from behind something held him tightly from the arms, waist, legs and mouth not letting him to scream in help.

Yugi was scared as hell, he looked behind him and widened his eyes in horror at seeing the shadows; he struggle to be free again but the only thing that he provoke was that floor turned black and began to swallow him to the darkness.

The last thing Yugi was able to see was his room, trying to scream but only some mumbles were heard. He felt some pain in his legs as he was pulled down to somewhere thinking to himself '_Not again'_

**I MAY HIDE BUT I'M STILL NOT SAFE**

Nekogal: -gasp- Yugi is taken by the shadows! Well, it had to happen some day…

Yugi: You are evil!

Nekogal: Yeah, maybe…

Yami: Please review if you want next chapter. Any question you have Nekogal will answer it when she cans, and as always no flaming or you will face the Shadow Realm!

Yugi: Was that some kind of bad joke?!

Yami: -shrugs- kinda

Nekogal: Jaa-ne!


	11. Return to the Shadow Realm

Nekogal: Thank you so much for the reviews, they made me so damn happy that I danced all around my room. Now, back to what we came for.

Yugi: New chapter! Yay!

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters because she is not an important person. She only owns the plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy!

**I HAVE BETTER DREAMS FROM MY FUTURE, THAN MEMORIES FROM MY PAST**

Yugi somehow felt like he was drowning in water and he could not breathe, he felt the energy of the darkness all around, he felt pain on his legs still being pulled to somewhere. And trying to be brave he opened his eyes and saw himself being in the Shadow Realm again and being pulled down to some huge dark sanctuary. It was like he remembered, it was always dark and the shadows were patrolling the place, he saw how some human souls were working as slaves, he recognized the buildings, it was like a dark city.

Yugi entered to the sanctuary by the roof and recognized everything from inside. He was in his father's room right now, it was just pure darkness. Finally the boy touched the floor and the shadows let go of him and vanished. Yugi stood up and was about to run away from the room when suddenly a huge claw moved in front of him not letting him to. The boy widened his eyes, he knew from who was that claw, his father.

Yugi gulped in fear. Then a voice that echoed in all the room spoke "You're not going anywhere"

The boy turned around and faced Zork like he used to seven years ago. Yugi kneeled in front of him and looked at the floor in fear. "Oto-sama…"

"I thought the shadows would never bring you back. That doesn't mean that you wanted to stay in there right?"

Yugi shook his head quickly "Of course not oto-sama, it's just that I had small problems and I could not take care of them that easily"

Zork grunted "If you say so"

Yugi gripped his fists scared "But, f-father, why did you call me back? Is there a-any task you need to give to me?"

Zork's voice turned angrier "You think I'm a fool or what?! I know the pharaoh loves you now and you refused to come back did you?!" Yugi stood in silence trying to not cry "You know what that means; I need the human heart and now!"

Yugi nodded slightly.

"Don't get used to that stupid human life, you belong to this place, you belong to me even you don't want to. Bring the heart and if you dare to disobey me, I will take yours forever and make you turn into a plain shadow!"

Yugi could not hold the tears anymore; he had to let them out "Gomen asai oto-sama!"

Zork grunted "I will forgive you by now. But don't make any stupid mistake again, understood?"

Yugi nodded. It was going to be really hard to get someone's heart, he was not able to kill someone, it was something horrible. But again he had no choice.

Yugi sniffed and looked up at his father, he then stood up doing his best to not feel fear "Oto-sama?"

"What?"

Yugi muttered feeling nervous "Can I know, h-how did you lost your energy?"

Zork looked at Yugi in doubt "Why would you want to know that?"

Yugi held both of his hands "B-Because, I want to know the reason of why I'm bringing you a heart"

Zork realized that it was true, so he had to answer "I lost my energy against the mighty pharaoh you love, I almost died against him and I must recover myself"

Yugi widened his eyes, it was true everything he was told "But, father, if that is true then why do you let me love him?"

Zork lied "Because I want you to be happy"

"Oh I see" Yugi looked at the floor

"Now stop asking and get me a heart now. You better not take long time with it, understood?!"

Yugi nodded "Hai oto-sama" He was about to hold his necklace until he realized something "But, father how can I get a heart? What exactly do I have to do?"

Zork widened his eyes "Oh, yes I forgot to tell you. To get a human heart you need to…"

* * *

Atemu was in History class, but he was not very concentrated, he noticed Yugi had not come back and it was worrying him a lot. He looked all around inside the classroom begging for Yugi to appear. Xepher who was sitting behind him noticed the strange behavior of the pharaoh and poked his shoulder making the other to turn at him.

Xepher talked lowly to not catch the teacher's attention "Is everything all right my pharaoh? You look very nervous"

Atemu answered lowly too "I'm worried for Yugi, he said to me that he would come after me but I don't see him anywhere. I'm scared something happened to him"

Xepher looked around the classroom, in fact Yugi wasn't there "You're right, I wonder where that boy is"

Atemu sighed still worried, Yugi was always at time in classes even though he was not the student of all. Some thing wrong was happening; he had to find out what we was but to wait until the class is over would be long. Atemu raised his hand slowly getting the attention of the teacher, which was an old man, with grey hair and round glasses, and with dark eyes, he was Mr. Naseko.

The teacher looked at Atemu "Yes Mr. Motou? Is there something wrong?"

Atemu muttered to sound like he was in pain "I-I don't feel… very g-good sensei, can I go to… to the Infirmary?"

Mr. Naseko nodded and when he did Atemu ran out of the room.

* * *

Yugi watched at the monster a little sad and nodded slightly, he held both of his hands and looked down at the floor again. Zork cleared his throat getting Yugi's attention again "And I almost forgot to tell you something"

Yugi muttered in fear at knowing what he had to do to get the heart for him "W-What is it oto-sama?"

Zork grinned in a frightening way "Don't forget that every time you fail getting a heart you will get hurt"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. Got hurt? But by who and how? It was kind of confusing "Get h-hurt?"

"Yes, that's right"

Yugi nodded and stood quiet thinking something, when he found the appropriate words he spoke again "Oto-sama, do you think I have enough power to get a heart?"

"I really doubt you can do it on your own, I will only give you some help" Then with one of his claws Zork pointed to Yugi's small body, then some black energy came out from it and shot to Yugi.

The boy began to scream in pain at the feeling of such power, it was too much for him to manage. Finally it was gone and Yugi felt his body different in some way, he did not say anything, he just looked up at Zork and held his necklace to vanish in that same second from that place.

* * *

Atemu had searched for Yugi at the forest where the Sakura tree was, he searched in the lake, in the library, and even at the office of Iselde, but he was at not sight. But still there was one place where he missed to look for, their dorm.

The pharaoh ran towards their dorm as fast as he could, he opened the door and widened his eyes in surprise and horror at seeing Yugi on the floor from the room, apparently he was unconscious. Atemu kneeled next to him and shook his arm slightly "Yugi, Yugi are you ok? Wake up"

Yugi groaned and blinked to realize Atemu was in front of him, he stood up and rubbed both of his eyes. "What?"

Atemu sighed of relief "You are ok!" He gave him a hug

Yugi blinked in surprise again at the sudden reaction of his lover "Um, yes I'm ok. But, would you mind to explain me why is it so important?"

The pharaoh separated from the hug and stared at Yugi oddly "You are telling me you forgot to go to History class because you wanted to?"

Yugi grunted annoyed "Damn, I forgot about History class, you're right"

Atemu blinked even more surprised "You forgot? But before I left you told me you would come later"

Yugi stood in silence analyzing the situation "I remember I did but still… um, before I could go something happened… um, er…. What was it?" Yugi crossed his arms still thinking, then he snapped his fingers smiling "I remember! I was attacked by some shadows"

Atemu widened his eyes "What? Then you returned with your father!?"

Yugi sighed sadly "Yeah…"

"Did he hurt you in any way?" Said Atemu worried

Yugi shook his head "No, but he said that it was the time to give him a human heart. Because he noticed I completed my task of you loving me"

Atemu softened his eyes, he was right, he could not make anything to stop loving Yugi, but what could he do to stop Yugi from taking someone's life? He held Yugi's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes "You don't have to obey him Yugi, he is not your master, you are your own master"

Yugi sighed depressed "I know that Yami, but I can't disobey him. Even though I want to I can't because if I do he will take my heart for ever." He looked away from Atemu "This may sound selfish but I don't want to turn into a plain shadow"

Atemu kissed Yugi's hand "You are not selfish, you want to save your life and I believe that's the right thing to do, but still I don't want you steal someone's heart"

Yugi sighed sadly "I know, but, I have no choice do I?"

"There's always another way to solve things Yugi"

Yugi hugged himself "Then what's the answer?! I don't want to kill anyone, please Yami, I beg you, help me"

Atemu stood up and helped Yugi to do so, then he looked deep in the amethyst gems of the other "We'll think of it with Xepher's help. But for now we need to return to class"

Yugi nodded and followed Atemu to class.

In their way both stayed in silence; Yugi was on his thoughts wanting to find an answer to his problem, maybe there was no other option but to obey. Yugi sighed and came inside the History classroom.

Yugi looked at everyone inside the room and watched carefully at everyone like he searched for something. Then he stopped searching when he saw Anzu.

Yugi smiled at her but not kindly; but then from a sudden his amethyst eyes turned to a dark color and he whispered to himself _A heart…_

**A MASTER SHOULD NOT GET OVER YOUR LIFE **

Nekogal: -gasp- Yugi will do something bad! But will Yami stop him in time?

Yugi: WTF! What's going to happen?

Nekogal: Just wait, ok?

Yugi: -nods-

Yami: Review please, as always no flaming, any question you have Nekogal will answer when she cans

Nekogal: Jaa-ne!


	12. Trying to get a heart

Nekogal: Well, tomorrow I will buy my books; I'm still nervous of going to school but exited at the same time. So to let you know I may be writing oneshots or updates very often this week so do not get surprised.

Yugi: I don't blame you for it though

Nekogal: its ok Yugi, I'm happy of returning to see my friends again

Yami: Yeah well, just write what will Yugi do to Anzu

Nekogal: Sure. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy chapter twelve!

**I NEED TO HURT YOU TO GET WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR**

History class pasted way too slow for Atemu, not because Mr. Naseko was talking slow and giving explanations he did not understood at all, it was because Yugi was acting a little strange, not towards him but to Anzu. He stared at her for the whole class but grinning like he was happy of something was going to happen to her.

Atemu tried to talk to him, but when Yugi answered him he looked completely normal, like the kind and nice boy he was.

And it seemed that Atemu was not the only one to notice, Xepher did too and he was very worried that he could do something dangerous.

Mr. Naseko cleared his throat waking up must of the students inside the room "And that's why, Alchemy was named Alchemy. I want you to please read chapter five of your books. Class dismissed. Have a good weekend and see you until Monday"

Everyone came out from the room happily at knowing they were free to rest and to do what they wished.

But unlike Yugi, Atemu and Xepher, the three of them stayed inside the class waiting that teacher Naseko left too. When he did Xepher and Atemu sat next to Yugi trying to know what was wrong with him.

Atemu poked Yugi's arm making the small one to turn at him "Yugi, can I talk to you?"

Yugi smiled kindly like he always did "Sure, about what?"

Xepher crossed his arms "After this class you've been acting a little strange Alreustaff, I mean Yugi. I still don't get used to call you by your name"

Yugi blinked and chuckled nervously "What do you mean? I'm the same, nothing is wrong with me"

Atemu held Yugi's hand "Listen Yugi, since you came back from the Shadow Realm you are not yourself. The entire class you stared at Anzu for some reason and I'm worried"

Yugi stood up from his chair "Ok, you are freaking me out guys. I'm alright ok? Nothing is wrong with me" He walked towards the door and looked at Atemu before he could leave, but the weirdest thing of all was that his eyes shined darkly, not with the amethyst color he had. He smiled suspiciously "I'll see you later Yami, I have something else to do" Then he left.

Atemu stood up quickly "That's not Yugi!" He turned at Xepher "That's not the Yugi I love, something is wrong with him. We should follow him now"

Xepher stood up too "That's something that can be noticed easily, but why should we follow him? He might try to take your heart pharaoh!"

Atemu shook his head "I don't think so, if he wanted to, he would tried it right here. He is looking for a heart"

"A heart?"

Atemu nodded "Yes, Anzu's heart"

* * *

Yugi walked in the gardens still smiling, but somehow he looked not kind, he looked like he wanted to do something bad, like to hurt somebody.

He stopped at seeing the bunch of girls of Atemu's fan club sitting near the lake, including Anzu. Yugi smirked and walked towards them.

When they noticed Yugi was going straight them all of them remained in silence. Anzu stood up in front of Yugi a little depressed "What do you want Alreustaff?! I'm going through an emotional moment"

Yugi crossed his arms still smiling "What's wrong Anzu?"

Anzu sniffed "Is this some kind of joke? Or are you trying to hurt me even more?"

Yugi smirked "Not really, I just want to know what's perturbing your _heart"_

Anzu sobbed "I really hate you now, but if you insist. The entire Academy knows about your relation ship with Atemu. And that broke my heart! I was the one that wanted him"

Yugi chuckled "Actually, dear Anzu. Atemu said something to me about you. Something you might want to know"

Anzu smiled "Really! What did he say?"

Yugi held Anzu's hand "Follow me, I need to tell you in a private place"

"Why?"

"Because people might get scared when they hear your screams of _happiness_"

Anzu giggled "I can't wait to hear what he said!" She turned at her friends "I will be back soon!"

The other girls waved at her as Yugi led Anzu into the deep part of the forest. They walked very far away so no one could hear them or interrupt them.

Finally they stopped walking when they were far away enough from the Academy. Yugi stood in front of Anzu waiting for her to stop jump of happiness.

Anzu stopped and looked at Yugi "So, what did he say? What did he say?"

Yugi grinned "He said he was going to love you"

Anzu screamed of happiness "For Ra! He really said that? He did? He did?"

Yugi chuckled because of Anzu's foolishness "Yes, in fact he said that. But with a condition"

"What condition?" Said Anzu quickly

Yugi looked at Anzu in the eyes, to make the darkness inside his eyes hypnotize Anzu. In less than a second Anzu became the puppet of Yugi "He said he would if you give me your heart"

Anzu nodded as her eyes turned blank "I will give you my heart Yugi"

Yugi smirked "Perfect" Yugi raised his hands from the ground to the side and made the entire place to turn into darkness.

* * *

Xepher and Atemu ran to the grounds searching for Anzu fearing that it was too late. They found the bunch of girls of Atemu's fan club near the lake talking. Both boys ran to where they were. When the girls saw Atemu all of them screamed like fan girls do.

Xepher stood in front of Atemu "Wait, wait, calm down. We wanted to ask you something"

Vivian chuckled "Anything to our love Atemu!"

Atemu cleared his throat a little nervous "We wanted to know where Anzu was"

Vivian smiled at Atemu "She went with Yugi to the forest"

Both Xepher and Atemu widened their eyes "For what?"

Vivian blinked at the sudden reaction "He said that you Atemu said something about her. And Yugi was going to let her know. But by now she has not come back"

Atemu gripped his fists "Oh no, Yugi is really going to do it!" He said nothing else and ran off towards the forest.

Xepher watched how the pharaoh ran away, he looked at the girls still nervously "Um, well thank you ladies. We will leave now" Then the blond boy ran away as he heard one of the girls screamed '_Don't doubt on coming into my dorm for more talking!'_

* * *

Some shadows were surrounding Yugi's feet as the boy was waiting for her puppet to come towards him. Anzu walked slowly towards him, feeling very sure to give up his heart for Atemu.

And not just that but a powerful dark energy coming from Yugi's body made the room to look like the Shadow Realm, it was very terrifying. Yugi extended his arms as his dark eyes watched at his puppet "Come to me Anzu, and you will be loved by the pharaoh"

Anzu nodded slightly.

But then from behind them Xepher and Atemu appeared. Yugi at seeing them groaned knowing that they would try to stop his goal. But at seeing carefully at Atemu's face, Yugi's eyes tried to turn into amethyst again, but still the darkness that was carried inside his body did not let him to.

Atemu tried to stop Anzu from walking to Yugi but some dark energy did not let him to. It seemed that he could not do something, but words were the last thing he could do "Anzu stop! It's me Atemu!"

Anzu stopped walking "Atemu is that you?"

Atemu nodded "Yes, it's me. Don't go with Yugi. Don't give your heart"

Yugi grunted "Don't listen to him! You must obey me Anzu!"

Xepher turned at Atemu "You try to stop Anzu, I will make Yugi return to normal" He ran towards Yugi avoiding the energy of the immense darkness.

Atemu softened his voice "How would it benefit to you giving your heart?"

Anzu smiled slightly "Because you would love me"

Xepher looked up at Yugi angry "What kind of lie did you tell her?!" He walked even closer to him and shook Yugi's body roughly "What do you want?!"

Yugi grunted at the interruption and pushed Xepher away as three shadows held him tightly.

Atemu kept comforting Anzu "But even though you had no heart and I loved you, that would not make sense. Because then you could not love me again right? You could not love anyone"

Anzu let a small tear fall "But still I really don't care, you love Yugi instead of me. So it would not matter at all"

Yugi grinned "That's right Anzu. Atemu does not love you, he loves me, so it would not make any difference in his life if you had a heart or not"

Anzu nodded and kept walking towards Yugi.

Atemu had to think quickly, Anzu was just some meters away from Yugi "But even though I don't love you, that means something else"

Anzu stopped. "What does it mean?"

"It means that I'm not your soul mate, it means that out there is someone else that truly loves you"

Anzu sobbed "But, what about if I don't find him?"

"You will Anzu, everybody does"

Yugi groaned "That's not true! A lot of hearts in pain have no soul mate! Life will always be against you and there's nothing you can do about it. So give me your heart!"

Anzu did not move, she was thinking on what to do, give her heart and not suffer anymore? Or to continue in life hoping for a chance to find love?

Atemu looked at Anzu feeling pity for her "I'm sorry I do not feel the same for you that you do for me. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. There's no need to give up your life" Atemu lent his hand to Anzu.

The girl looked at Yugi who was angry waiting for her, she then turned at Atemu who was smiling warmly still with his hand opened waiting for hers. Anzu still unsure looked at Atemu "Are you sure, that true love exists for everyone?"

Atemu nodded.

Anzu smiled at the pharaoh and gave him her hand.

In that moment the girl returned to normal, the shadows vanished and let Xepher go, and the darkness all around disappeared. Then the shadows around Yugi's feet vanished too, and the boy fell on his knees crying "No! You made a big mistake! Life will always be cruel to you! There always will be tragedy to you!" Yugi sobbed "Just like in my life…"

Atemu, Anzu and Xepher watched how Yugi was suffering with his own words. The pharaoh then called Xepher "Take Anzu away, I will talk to Yugi" Xepher nodded and led Anzu back to the Academy.

Atemu walked towards Yugi who was crying like he never did before, he kneeled next to the smaller and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi looked up at Atemu with pool of tears on both of his eyes but before he could answer he screamed when he felt some pain in his right arm. Then somehow his eyes returned to amethyst again _"Where am I?" _But they closed when Yugi fell to the floor.

Atemu at seeing the sudden scream looked at the arm that was in pain, he then widened his eyes at seeing he was hurt, there was a big scratch on it. How it happened to him?

The pharaoh picked Yugi in his arms again to take him to their dorm before something else could happen.

**A PROMISE IS A PROMISE, A LIE IS A HIDDEN THRUTH **

Nekogal: If you remember, Zork said that Yugi would get hurt every time he failed getting a heart right? That might explain what happened

Yugi: I tried to get Anzu's heart?"

Nekogal: Yep

Yugi: That's weird.

Yami: Review and give us your opinions, no flaming and any question you have Nekogal will answer it when she cans.

Nekogal: Until next time!


	13. Another chance

Nekogal: Here we are with another update. Let's see what Yugi is planning now to get a heart.

Yugi: Will I do something bad?

Nekogal: -laughs like crazy-

Yugi: -sweat drops-

Nekogal: You will, very soon

Yugi: -gulps-

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the idea of this story.

Nekogal: Enjoy!

**SOME OF OUR ACTIONS MAY NEVER BE REPAIRED**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, he felt an awful headache, he blinked to fully wake up and sat up. He realized he was in his dorm, and next to him was Atemu looking at him worried.

Atemu smiled weakly "You finally woke up, I was worried about you"

Yugi rubbed his eyes and looked at Atemu "What, what happened?"

Atemu lowered his voice fearing that someone could hear them "You tried to get Anzu's heart, and you almost did. If it hadn't be for me and Xepher Anzu might be dead by now"

Yugi widened his eyes in horror "I did what? But how? And what did Anzu thought that happened?"

"Xepher is talking to her right now, he has to lie. She will believe that she fell unconscious before you could tell her and that you ran to get help" Atemu replied.

Yugi nodded slightly "I see, but I still don't understand. I don't want to get someone's heart"

Atemu crossed his arms "We know, but when you tried your eyes turned dark, they weren't amethyst anymore. Did Zork do something to you when the shadows caught you that I don't know?"

Yugi bit his lips feeling nervous "Well, he gave me power to get a heart. But I don't want to use it. I swear to you that I do not do it on purpose"

Atemu placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder "I believe you, but we will have to be more careful. I'll have to watch you at every moment"

Yugi nodded and stood up from the bed "Ok, but right now what do you want to do? We have a whole weekend to spend together"

Atemu stood up too still not sure "We can go to the lake"

Yugi smiled "Sounds like fun"

* * *

Both Yugi and Atemu were sitting next to the lake, quiet not wanting to talk, or maybe because they had nothing to talk about.

Yugi closed his eyes as he felt a breeze of wind caress his hair. The boy opened his eyes again and turned at Atemu "Yami, where's Xepher right now?"

Atemu smiled at him slightly "He is searching for a reason of why you tried to do what you did"

"Oh, I see" Said Yugi a little nervous "Do you think he can find anything?"

"I hope so"

And then from far behind Atemu could identify that a blond boy was running towards them, and in fact it seemed to be Xepher.

The blond boy panting looked at Atemu "Hey, I found something you might want to know"

Atemu stood up quickly "What is it?"

"I need to show you at the library" Xepher replied.

The pharaoh nodded, then he turned back at Yugi "Yugi, I will be back in a second, do not go away from this place please"

Yugi nodded "Sure"

And with this said Xepher and Atemu ran off.

Yugi sighed and looked around him trying to search something to not get bore with. But then far away, he could identify a girl sitting alone, she was staring carefully at a boy, like she watched out for every single movement from him.

Yugi smirked, and his eyes turned dark again. He stood up and walked towards the girl. He sat next to her and when she noticed his presence the girl stopped staring at the other boy.

She was blond and she was using a pony tail, her eyes were green and she seemed to be very kind.

Yugi smiled at her "Hi, I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

The girl surprised that someone talked to her felt a little nervous "My name is Lindey"

Yugi grinned "Lindey, nice meeting you, I'm Yugi"

"Oh yes" She interrupted "I heard of you, you are Yugi Alreustaff. The one that is dating Atemu Motou. You are very famous I must say"

"Do you think that's bad?" Yugi asked expecting for her to frown.

But instead of that she smiled and shook her head "Not really, people in love are the luckiest one"

"So that means you are in love right?"

Lindey blushed "Well, a-actually… I met this boy some weeks ago and I totally fell in love with him. He is Vaknid. He is so handsome" She frowned "But I'm not brave enough to talk to him, is like my heart is in pain for it"

Yugi grinned feeling victorious "A young and pure _heart _should not suffer"

Lindey turned at Yugi surprised "What do you mean?"

"Your _heart _is in pain because of an impossible love, shouldn't you be searching a way to get rid of it? You are just making the fantasy to increase" Yugi replied

The girl looked at the floor analyzing the words of Yugi "Maybe you are right, all this time I've been having dreams and fantasies, but now I know that is not possible" She sighed and turned at Yugi "What should I do?"

Yugi smirked "The one that makes you love is your _heart, _give it to me and suffer will be gone forever" Yugi's eyes hypnotized Lindey. "I promise"

Lindey nodded "Sure, I will give you my heart"

The boy laughed and the room turned to pure darkness.

* * *

Xepher and Atemu were coming out of the library, Atemu very surprised at what Xepher find out.

The blond boy crossed his arms as he explained one more time "The darkness is trying to make Yugi's deepest wish to come true, and is not just to be loved by you pharaoh, it is too to have a normal life where Zork does not exist for him, and to grant that wish he has to take someone's heart and give it to him so it is all over"

But before Atemu could say something both saw that some girls were running away to the opposite direction they were going to. Atemu stopped one of them which was scared as hell. "What's wrong?"

The girl yelped "The place is so dark and that Alreustaff boy is doing something to Lindey!" Then she ran off

Atemu and Xepher stared at each other worried, it was happening again. Then both ran to the direction from where everyone was coming from.

* * *

Yugi extended his arms like he was going to give her a hug "Come Lindey, give me your heart, and your suffering will be over, forever"

Lindey nodded, and when she was about two or three meters away from Yugi, Atemu and Xepher came in there.

Yugi groaned in annoyance "Leave us alone! I'm granting her wishes!"

Atemu tried to pull Lindey away but it was like she was made of stone. The pharaoh turned at Yugi "Yugi please stop this!"

Yugi grunted and screamed "No! Nobody ever offers to grant my wishes and when I try to help her you interrupt us!"

Atemu had to do the same than before "Lindey! Listen, love is not impossible!

Lindey grunted "I don't care"

Yugi grinned at the reaction of Lindey "That's right, come with me now"

Atemu felt more nervous now he had to do something and quick.

Xepher then in a desperate moment ran towards Yugi but then the small boy reacted "Not that fast smart boy" Then five shadows held Xepher tightly not letting him move. Xepher struggled to be free "Not again damn it!"

Atemu at seeing that words were not the answer right now, he had to stop Yugi somehow. Then he had an idea, it was rather stupid but it may work.

The pharaoh then ran towards Yugi who was busier with Lindey which was about to hold him; but then someone held Yugi's head, the boy turned around and saw Atemu in front of him. Atemu whispered to him "Kiss me"

And then in what it seemed to be just a second, Atemu kissed Yugi roughly and hard to distract him completely from everything else around them.

Yugi at first struggled to be free but then he just forgot about Lindey and returned the kiss passionately.

And then the darkness in all the place was gone, the shadows let Xepher go and Lindey fell to the floor unconscious.

Yugi from a sudden screamed inside the kiss as he felt pain in his left leg, but still Atemu did nothing thinking that it was because of the kiss

When Atemu and Yugi separated, the smaller's eyes were back to amethyst for their relief. Yugi smiled innocently at Atemu "Why are we kissing Yami?" He then fell on his knees and groaned as the pain turned higher

Atemu kneeled next to him "Are you ok?"

Yugi nodded slightly "Yeah… my leg just hurts" He looked up at Yami "What happened?"

"You tried to take a heart again" Atemu answered

Yugi gasped "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I am, really I'm sorry. To whom I tried to steal the heart?"

Atemu pointed to Lindey which was in the floor unconscious.

Xepher kneeled next to her and carried her in his arms. She looked at the other two "She is fine for what I see, and as before I will do something about it"

Yugi a little ashamed of what he did said nothing; he just stared at Atemu. The pharaoh looked at Xepher "What will you do?"

"Simple, I will cast a spell to make everyone forget what happened, including the students that ran away from before" Xepher replied.

Yugi felt very nervous now "'That ran away'? You mean I did something else to others too?" He asked to Atemu

Atemu shook his head "No, they just freaked out at seeing the darkness" He stood up and turned at Xepher "Thanks Xepher, I will talk to Yugi meanwhile"

Xepher nodded and left still with Lindey in his arms.

Atemu turned at Yugi with a serious look on his face, the smaller at this gulped. "Listen Yugi, something is causing this"

"What do you mean with 'something'?" Asked Yugi nervously.

Atemu sat on the grass and Yugi did too "Well, Xepher discovered something. You said that Zork gave you power to get a human heart right?"

Yugi nodded slightly

"Well, Xepher believes that power was not supposed to make you take a heart, it is supposed to grant your deepest wish. Which is…?"

Yugi sighed admitting that Atemu was right "Have a normal life"

Atemu nodded "That's what he thought"

Yugi looked down at the floor "Sorry I'm being selfish"

Atemu shook his head and placed his arm around Yugi's shoulders "No, you are not selfish, everyone has a wish very deep inside of them. And you aren't an exception; so do not feel guilty for this"

Yugi sighed depressed "I'll try, but what can we do?"

Atemu sighed "I don't know, the only thing I can think about is defeating Zork as fast as I can. But still that would mean that I…" _Would leave forever_ He thought to himself.

Yugi felt depressed, he knew too that Atemu would leave for ever "I know, but there is no option. Is for the sake of the world"

Atemu not wanting to accept the fact that Yugi was right looked at Yugi a little sad "I know. But all we can do now is to talk to Iselde, maybe she knows something" Yugi stayed quite at listening her name "Have you forgave her?" Asked Atemu.

Yugi nodded slightly "I think I did" He rubbed his left leg trying to make the pain go "She is my mother after all"

Atemu at noticing Yugi seemed to suffer at his pain moved closer to his body "Let me see your leg Yugi" He slid up Yugi's pants from the left leg and widened his eyes at seeing a big scratch that was bleeding. "You are hurt, like before"

The smaller sighed "Yeah, Zork said that every time I failed getting a heart I would get hurt"

The pharaoh gripped his fists "That explains it" He then carried Yugi up bridal style "We'll talk to Iselde later, I want to make sure you are ok"

Yugi nodded and then Atemu carried him back to their dorm.

--

Lindey was in her dorm, it was almost midnight and she felt lonely because her roommate was not there yet; she sighed, she could not get Vaknid out of her head, it was almost driving her crazy.

But then someone knocked the door making her to get out from her thoughts. Expecting for her roommate she opened the door and widened her eyes surprised at seeing in front of her Vaknid. A boy slightly taller than her, with dark hair and honey eyes, but still he seemed to be a little nervous "Um, hi Lindey"

Lindey waved slightly "Hi"

The boy cleared his throat "I was just passing by and I wondered if you, um well, you wanted to go tomorrow spend some time at the lake with me"

Lindey blushed and chuckled "I'd love to, I will be waiting for you at noon" Then she slowly closed the door still smiling.

When the door was closed Vaknid jumped of happiness and walked towards his dorm humming of joy.

**Next time on 'Remember me Pharaoh'**

Yugi closed the book Xepher was reading in the table making less noise as possible. He smirked when he caught Xepher's attention "You've been so concentrated on helping the pharaoh don't you think? You should even try to accomplish your wishes, like, finding true love"

Xepher grunted "I really don't look forward to it"

Yugi chuckled "Why not? You will be happier. But still that may mean that you don't have someone to love, that you don't have soul mate"

Xepher felt very nervous now "W-What? Of course I do!"

Yugi smirked at Xepher's pathetic answer "If you really do, then you would been already looking for it" His dark eyes looked at Xepher's deeply making the blond boy to turn into his puppet "If you don't want to go through that pain in vain give me your heart"

Xepher nodded "Yes, I will"

**WISHES, AND DREAMS, THEY ARE DANGEROUS**

Nekogal: I made it longer as I could, hope you liked it by the way; I bet you now want the update don't you? Oh yes, you do. And also is good to know that Lindey had a happy ending.

Yugi: OMG! I will try to get Xepher's heart?!

Nekogal: I know, isn't that awesome?

Yugi: NO!

Yami: Please review and give your opinions, and if you want the next chapter so madly, review!! And she may have mercy. Any question you have she will answer it when she cans.

Nekogal: Jaa-ne!


	14. Xepher's heart

Nekogal: Well then dear reviewers, here is another chapter, thank you so much for the reviews by the way. You deserve the update because of them and because I gave up a small sneak preview, and as I see you want to know what's next.

Yugi: So now, wait no more.

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, if she did, it would totally different; she only owns the idea for this story.

Nekogal: Enjoy it!

**CERTAIN EVENTS CAN'T BE EXPECTED **

Saturday night, one in the in the morning, inside a dorm were Yugi and Atemu sleeping peacefully on their respective berth, trying to forget of everything bad that has happened in their lives.

But still, it was rather hard for Yugi, especially because he was having dreams, dreams that were provoking him to do something he did not wanted to.

_**Yugi's dream**_

_The boy was kneeled in front of what said it was his father, looking down at the floor scared if he could get scold. He gulped, and cried lowly in fear, al his body was shaking not been able to stop it._

_Zork snorted "I told you, to get a heart. How hard can that be?!"_

_Yugi bit his lips and did not answer._

"_You just fool a human and get the heart! Bring me a heart now!" Zork screamed._

_Yugi kept still making the monster get angrier._

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_Yugi cried and looked up scared "Y-Yes father"_

_Zork moved one of his claws next to Yugi threatening "I order you to get a heart for me if you want to stay with yours!"_

_Yugi gripped his fists nervous and let some tears down "But father, I don't want to…"_

"_What?!" The scream echoed in all the room "You have to do it, as my son you must obey me! Do it unless you prefer to join my army of shadows!"_

_Yugi cried silently and shook his head "No father! Please don't take my heart! But, I don't want to kill anybody"_

"_Don't try to defy me! I was the one that let you find the pharaoh, remember?"_

_Yugi nodded._

"_Then, obey me and get a heart! Get a heart!"_

_**Wakes up**_

Yugi opened his eyes in shock, even though he was not sweating or crying he was scared at his dream. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes "I must get a heart" He opened them again and grinned as his eyes turned dark.

He climbed down very slowly and silent as he could. When he touched the floor he looked at his sleeping Atemu, he then gave a small smirk "Have a good sleep my beautiful pharaoh, and this time try to not stop me"

Yugi put on his uniform, took a small candle and came out of the room closing the door.

Once he was out of the dorm he lit up the candle and walked quietly through the hallways.

Holding the candle firmly as the small flame illuminated his face; Yugi smirked to himself in victory "First destination, the library"

* * *

The library was so lonely, no one was in there, not even Jess was in there guarding, only in the whole room was just a small light illuminating the depths of the library. From where the light came from was Xepher reading some books, sitting in a table with a lamp next to him.

The blond boy turned a page "There has to be something of how defeating darkness in here"

He kept moving the pages on and on, but he still found nothing. He closed it and put it away, then he picked another one and begun to read "I can't believe that after fifteen books there's nothing useful"

Xepher moved his glasses up to no let them fall, then he turned another page "But still this getting a little tiring"

He looked down at his watch "One in the morning, I still have some time to keep searching"

Then he smiled in relief at finding a very interesting sentence _'How to defeat darkness' _Surprised at his finding he kept reading.

_Darkness has been known for ages, and centuries, and in all that time everyone had the same question. How can you defeat it?_

_In fact is known that darkness is eternal, that it never ends, that it can't exist without light, is a vicious circle. But all of this time darkness did not spread in the universe because it was in balance with light, in small words, darkness cannot be destroyed, it can't be seen, heard, but it can be felt._

_What it is possible to do is to stop it from conquering us, sometimes, we just let darkness to grant our wishes when we shouldn't._

Xepher was about to keep reading but he heard a noise coming from the entrance, he looked up being careful and staying on his guard. "Who's there?"

A small lit of light moved towards him "_Hush, and shush, you can wake up someone…"_

Finally the light was close enough to show Yugi's smiling face.

Xepher let his guard down, then he sighed of relief "Damn, Yugi you scared the hell out of me"

Yugi chuckled "What are you doing here Xepher?"

Xepher kept reading "You tell me what you are doing here?"

Yugi walked closer to Xepher "I think I made the question first"

The blond boy looked at Yugi and groaned "I'm reading, isn't that obvious?"

Yugi smirked and closed his eyes "I see, you must be really tired"

"Kind of, but not that much; now tell me what are you doing here?" Xepher asked.

The boy stood next Xepher still with the candle in his hands "I could not have a good sleep, so I came to read a bit" He lied "And what are you reading about?"

Xepher looked at Yugi doubting "About the darkness"

Yugi chuckled, almost laughing like feeling pity for Xepher of have to look for something very useless.

Yugi closed the book Xepher was reading in the table making less noise as possible. He smirked when he caught Xepher's attention "You've been so concentrated on helping the pharaoh don't you think? You should even try to accomplish your wishes, like, finding true love"

Xepher grunted "I really don't look forward to it"

Yugi chuckled "Why not? You will be happier. But still that may mean that you don't have someone to love, that you don't have soul mate"

Xepher felt very nervous now "W-What? Of course I do!"

Yugi smirked at Xepher's pathetic answer "If you really do, then you would been already looking for it" His dark eyes looked at Xepher's deeply making the blond boy to turn into his puppet "If you don't want to go through that pain in vain give me your heart"

Xepher nodded "Yes, I will"

Yugi stepped back and Xepher stood up to be closer to his master.

Yugi extended his arms and the light coming from the lamp and candle vanished, and then the whole room turned into darkness.

Then the smaller of the two extended his arms, as some shadows surrounded his feet "My poor puppet doesn't want to look for a true love and then fail, I do understand that. But don't worry, I will make the pain to not even appear"

Yugi leaned his right hand to Xepher "Come to me, and give me your heart Xepher"

"Hai"

The blond boy then walked towards Yugi, with decision, not even doubting of his decision "I, have no true love do I…?

Yugi shook his head and laughed "No, if you had you would be searching for it a long time ago, trust me"

Xepher nodded "You are right, I thought of it when I knew about of you and Atemu being together"

Yugi widened his eyes "You did?"

Xepher nodded still walking "Yes, at seeing both of you happy I realized that never in my whole life I felt like you two did"

Yugi's eyes turned amethyst for a second "That's so sad" But as before the darkness conquered Yugi again "But there's nothing else you can do about it"

A small tear fell on Xepher's cheek feeling sad at the answer of the other. But then the blond boy stood just in front of Yugi waiting for his end.

Yugi smirked and placed his hand on Xepher's chest, his hand crossed the skin and took out a small orb of light, when Yugi held it with both of his hands, Xepher closed his eyes giving his last breathe and fell to the floor as his glasses were lost in the floor.

Yugi laughed of happiness "I finally made it! I have a heart! I finally have a heart!" He looked at it and smirked, the light was so beautiful, that showed that Xepher's heart was pure, and if it was, it would taste more delicious to Zork "Now I will give it to father"

And then out of nowhere a strange orb hit Yugi on the back hurting him and he groaned in pain and let the heart go, and as he did he fell on the floor unconscious.

Then the darkness in the room vanished, and from behind where Yugi was Iselde appeared with a worried face "I'm sorry I hurt you son, but I could not let you this"

As the dark room was illuminated by the heart on the floor, the teacher walked towards it and picked it up gently in her hands, and then she kneeled next to Xepher and let the heart return to where it belonged.

When the heart came inside Xepher's body, the boy opened his eyes and grunted at feeling a weird sensation on his chest. He blinked and sat up; he rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses again and identified Iselde in front of him "Sensei? What are you doing here?"

Iselde smiled at seeing Xepher was fine "Saving you of losing your heart" She stood up and helped Xepher to do so.

"But I don't understand" Said Xepher "What happened?"

Iselde sighed and looked at the unconscious Yugi on the floor "They say that when darkness takes control of you, you don't remember anything"

"I don't understand"

She turned at Xepher again "You were about to give your heart to my son"

Xepher blinked "Really?"

Iselde nodded.

"How did you know Yugi would be here?"

She sat on the table Xepher used to be reading "On his way here, Yugi pasted near my office, I was checking some homework of my students but I heard his footsteps. When I checked the hallway I saw nobody, but I saw a small light moving towards the library. So I followed him here and saved you in time" Said the teacher.

Xepher sighed surprised at what he heard "I can't believe it, thank you so much sensei"

Iselde smiled warmly at him "Is ok Xepher, no need to thank me. But tell me, is it true?"

"What?"

"You said that you never felt something such as love, is that true?" The teacher asked again.

Xepher blushed "D-Did I say that?"

Iselde chuckled "Yes, don't feel shame about it"

The blond boy thinking about it turned at the body of Yugi, but then he widened his eyes in horror at seeing that some blood was on the floor under Yugi's chest.

Iselde at seeing the expression of Xepher turned at Yugi too and gasped, both ran next to Yugi to see if he was ok.

Xepher saw that he was breathing so he seemed to be ok, but the blood was a bad sign; so Iselde picked up his son not caring that her hands were now stained of blood, and both she and Xepher ran out of the room.

They were not going to the Infirmary, if they did the nurse would ask what happened and that could be hard to explain. So the only place they could go was Atemu's dorm.

* * *

Atemu was still sleeping in his dorm, not even thinking or imagining what happened to Yugi. But for some reason the pharaoh opened his eyes, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, maybe at seeing his beloved he could fall asleep again.

He climbed up waiting to see Yugi, but he gasped at noticing he was gone "Yugi? Where are you?"

He looked all around the room, but he did not find him. And before he was about to look for him outside someone opened the door before he did.

Atemu gasped at seeing Yugi unconscious in Iselde's arms. The teacher lied her son on the floor, and Xepher cleaned the blood on Yugi's shirt.

The pharaoh kneeled next to Yugi and wanted to cry, but did his best to not to. He looked at Xepher concerned "What happened to him?"

Xepher sighed, knowing that it would be hard to explain "Yugi tried to take my heart, but Iselde-sensei stopped him in time, and because he failed I deduce he got hurt again"

Atemu nodded and sighed "Thanks, do you mind if I take care of him?"

Iselde nodded "Is ok, we understand" She turned at Xepher "Let's go"

And so both the teacher and Xepher left the room.

When they were gone Atemu undid Yugi's shirt and saw a huge scratch that was bleeding; to heal it from a nightstand he took a small wet clothe and cleaned the wound until the blood was gone.

Then the pharaoh took some bandages and wrapped them in Yugi's chest.

When he was done, little Yugi still did not wake up, and he was glad his beloved did not have to worry about what happened so early.

So Atemu picked Yugi up in his arms and laid him in his own berth to sleep with him. The pharaoh made some room for him and lay on the bed, then he wrapped one of his arms around Yugi and closed his eyes returning to sleep, still not believing what happened just a moment ago.

**I FEEL GUILTY WHEN YOU GET HURT**

Nekogal: There you go, now you know Xepher is fine. I made it as long as I could because I felt guilty for not updating this story, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Yugi: Give us your opinions and reviews please, and as always please no flaming

Yami: And in case you wanted to know, this story will end between 3-5 chapters more

Nekogal: Don't say that! Even though is true you did not have to tell them so soon!

Yami: um… oops?

Nekogal: -sighs- until next update!


	15. A Final Wish

Nekogal: Ok, here is next chapter dear reviewers, I really do hope you enjoy it. And in case you'd like to know I will update 'Looking for my True Love' soon. So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the idea for the story. Enjoy!

**I CAN'T KEEP WATCHING YOU GETTING HURT, IT JUST BREAKS MY HEART**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times because of the light that came from the window, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he fully opened them and looked around him. He was in his dorm, and for some reason he could not see the ceiling like he always did when he woke up, but then he gasped lowly at seeing that Atemu was next to him still sleeping.

The boy blushed and covered his mouth scared and perturbed; he did not remember what happened last night, then did that meant that…?

Yugi even more nervous shook his head trying to make that thought fade away, that was just impossible.

He sighed calming down and tried to stand up but he groaned in pain, when he felt something hurt on his chest; he opened his shirt and widened his eyes in horror at seeing that he had some bandages covering his pale chest. Yugi touched his skin and groaned again.

Then next to him Atemu at hearing Yugi, yawned and woke up; then he saw and analyzed what Yugi was doing and grinned at him "Good morning"

Yugi blushed and waved at him nervously "Good morning"

"Do you feel better now?" Asked Atemu kindly

"Well…" Yugi stroke his own arm "I would tell you, if I could only know what happened to me last night"

"So you don't remember right?"

Yugi shook his head.

Atemu shrugged "I thought so; well this may be shocking to you, but last night you tried to take Xepher's heart. And you failed, and as you can see you got hurt again, but this time on your chest" Atemu pointed at Yugi's chest "Xepher and your mother took you to me, and I got rid of your wound"

Yugi remained in silence looking down, thinking on what he heard.

Atemu felt a little worried when Yugi said nothing at him.

Then after a minute that seemed to be an eternity Yugi opened his mouth again, as he shook his head "I can't take it anymore"

Atemu looked surprised at Yugi at such answer "What do you mean?"

Yugi looked up at the pharaoh "I can't keep going with this life Yami, it's something I can't handle anymore. I really would give anything to have a normal life with my mother, you and maybe with Xepher too" He sighed depressed "Sometimes, I even think that you and everyone would be better without me here"

Atemu widened his eyes at the words coming from Yugi's lips "Don't say that!"

Yugi grunted knowing that Atemu was wrong "Don't lie Yami! If I wasn't here, Zork would not be able to rise again, if I wasn't here you could recover your memories with Xepher's help, and if I wasn't here the world would not be in danger!"

Yugi panted and watched at Atemu with a worried expression on his face "I even know that" He took a deep breathe and calmed down "You should admit that it is true…"

Atemu held Yugi's shoulders tightly "That's not true Yugi, if you weren't here with me then I would never been able to love someone as much as I love you" Then he leaned closer and gave a kiss to Yugi on the lips.

When they separated Yugi just hugged himself sadly "I just want this nightmare to end, I want all of this to be over, for your own sake, for everyone's sake"

Atemu held Yugi's chin kindly "I do too, but maybe if we go with your mother she might know something don't you think?"

Yugi nodded "Yeah, maybe"

Atemu stood up from the bed and yawned again "Then let's get ready"

The smaller stood up "Ok, then"

* * *

Atemu, Yugi and Xepher were already all dressed up outside Iselde's office waiting for her to open the door.

When the three of them met that same morning Xepher was kind of scared at seeing Yugi, but when the smaller apologized like ten times at him, the blond boy calmed down a bit.

So Yugi knocked the door again, then from inside it was heard how the door was unlocked; then Iselde opened the door and let the three boys get in.

The teacher closed the door again and turned at the three boys. "I was waiting for you. How may I help you this time?"

Before anyone could say something Yugi stepped closer to his mother, he bit his lower lip nervously and looked at Iselde in the eyes "M-mom?"

The teacher looked at Yugi surprised at hearing how she was called "Yes Yugi?"

"I forgive you, I know you did what you could to save me and I'm thankful for that, and I know that you will always be my mother no matter what" Then he hugged tightly his mother; making Xepher and Atemu smile at it.

The teacher returned the hug and smiled at Yugi, almost wanting to cry "I missed your hugs so much Yugi, for sixteen years; thank you so much" She gave a small kiss to Yugi on the head.

The boy at this smiled too, feeling a warm that somehow he missed for long time.

Both separated and Yugi looked at his mother, and favorite teacher with hope "Mom, we need your help"

"Is it because you are trying to take a heart?" Asked Iselde already knowing they would come to her soon or later

Yugi nodded nervously "Yes, we want to stop it now"

Atemu crossed his arms "As you noticed last night sensei, Yugi gets hurt every time he fails at getting a heart. And we are all worried about him, but even though if he does not get hurt he would kill someone, so we have to stop it now" He sighed deeply "And we thought you knew what to do about it"

Iselde crossed her arms with a calmed expression on her face "I don't understand why you came to me, to ask me just this"

Xepher raised his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

The teacher chuckled "You have the answer in front of your eyes" She turned at Yugi "Remember what you didn't listened carefully"

All of the boys felt confused, how could they remember something they did not listened carefully? Still not understanding what she meant Yugi spoke again "Can you give us a small hint?"

Iselde smiled kindly at her son "Sure" She turned at Atemu now "You should remember the best, you even said '…_and he was going to die, but then he wished with all his heart to be safe, and in a blink he found himself out of the pyramid'" _(A/N: It is chapter 6, if you are curious)

Atemu then blinked and smiled, she was right! It was in front of his eyes all the time; the pharaoh looked down at his puzzle and held it "You mean my puzzle sensei?"

She nodded "Yes, in fact you already know what it can do"

Atemu analyzed her words, and Yugi was the first one to understand "It can grant wishes…"

Iselde nodded "That's right, but you cannot wish to vanish light or the darkness, both coexist thanks to the other one and balance would be lost"

"So that means, I can't wish for Zork to be destroyed or to make Yugi return to normal, right?" Asked Atemu

She nodded "That's right, if you wished that the darkness inside Yugi could vanish, then Yugi would too. And I believe anyone of us wants that to happen, so choose your wish wisely"

Atemu held the puzzle tighter, he closed his eyes thinking for a good wish.

Yugi looked at his beloved worried of what he could wish, maybe for his freedom, maybe that Zork never kidnapped him, or maybe that they never met each other so Yugi could not be involved in all of this. If Atemu wished for any of those, their love would disappear in the air.

The pharaoh sighed deeply, he opened his eyes again making the pressure inside the room to increase "To destroy Zork he must come to Earth, to make Zork come to Earth he must have an innocent heart as sacrifice, and I don't want that someone dies; so then, I wish, I wish that Zork rises to Earth so I can defeat him for once!"

Yugi, Iselde and Xepher gasped at those words; was he actually ready to fight? What was going to happen now?

It did not matter now, from the puzzle a golden light came out illuminating half of the room; and when the light increased an earthquake began. Yugi scared held Atemu's body tightly, Iselde held her desk to not fall, and Xepher kneeled on the floor trying to not lose balance.

Atemu looked at Yugi "We need to get out of here and find from where Zork is rising"

Yugi nodded at him and held his hand tightly, then both boys ran out of the room as the teacher and Xepher followed them behind.

As they ran through the hallways, the earthquake did not stop, the ceilings were going down, the doors were already on the floor and scared students were running to find a secure place to protect themselves.

Finally the four of them could make it out of the Academy to the gardens, and when they arrived the four of them widened their eyes at seeing that from the forest a huge dark monster was coming up…

**WE ALWAYS THINK WE ARE READY, BUT, ARE WE?**

Nekogal: And as you can see, this will be over very soon, no, no please don't get sad, or depressed or emo please. I do have another stories to write, and maybe more in the future. Please give me your reviews and opinions, I'd like to know what you think will happen! Until next update!


	16. Happy Ending

Nekogal: I'm afraid that this is the end my dear reviewers, yes I know, it is very sad, but don't cry I have other stories to work on and we knew this day would come soon or later -sighs- I will make this faster, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy last chapter!

**DREAMS ARE SO POWERFUL THAT SOMETIMES, THEY EVEN COME TRUE**

The pharaoh gulped and griped his hands tightly until his knuckles whitened. Feeling how his heartbeat increased as he saw how the monster, known as his worst enemy, was rising to fight with him once more.

Yugi began to pant, as he remembered how it felt like to look into the red huge eyes of that monster, it felt a fear all around his body; his body shaking of terror, already forgetting that the ground below him was shaking, because at just thinking of his beloved and master fighting to death petrified him from inside.

Iselde widened her eyes at seeing the creature that took her son from her arms; it was a horrible being, so scary, so horrifying and probably very powerful. Trying to feel brave again and to not run away, she prepared herself already with the energy orbs around her hands ready for battle.

Xepher seemed to not be surprised, but he was scared as hell; in certain way he imagined Zork would look like that, but at just thinking that Atemu was going to fight him just made him feel terror; but still even though he hid the fear inside of him, he was going to fight and been lucky to have the great honor of helping the pharaoh end what he came for.

When Zork was completely on earth he gave a deep breathe that echoed everywhere, he looked around him and grinned at seeing Atemu. "Finally, after all this years, I'm going to get rid of you" His voice sounded so sure that somehow intimidated Atemu slightly.

But before the pharaoh could answer or say anything, Yugi stepped closer to Zork that Atemu was and yelled to his master as tears of pain fell from his eyes "You lied to me all this years!"

Zork laughed "So you finally noticed? What else did you expect?"

Yugi felt angrier at his words "I belonged to a normal family and you lied! I could be loved by anyone and you lied! I wasn't a dark creature and you lied! You just used me all this time!"

"That's the reason of why pawns exist, to use them for our own desires" Said confidently "And still, only a pathetic, filthy and stupid human would believe that a mighty pharaoh could actually love him"

Yugi did not say anything else, those words were enough to make of his life a waste of hope. More tears came down Yugi's cheeks, and the boy fell on his knees as he cried feeling pity for him.

"That's not true!" Said Atemu, at hearing his voice Yugi looked up at him not believing what he just heard "Yami?" he whispered.

Atemu said it firmly not fearing what could happen to him "That is not true, I love Yugi even though you lied to him about my feelings. He is a beautiful being and he does not deserve to be spoken like that" He gripped his fists and turned his voice louder "Especially by you!"

Zork groaned at seeing that Atemu had no fear at all "Brave words for someone who is about to die"

"I don't think so" Atemu replied "You are weak and I will defeat you now, here, and for once"

The monster widened his eyes at knowing that Atemu was right, he was brought to Earth by a wish, and not by eating a heart. "We'll see about that"

The sky turned dark like in midnight but there were no stars, all around the place was felt a dark presence and from the floor millions of shadows appeared "Shadows attack!"

The army of shadows was going to attack Atemu and Yugi, but then Iselde and Xepher stepped in their way and fought them.

Zork laughed at seeing that Xepher and Iselde fought miserably, then he turned back at the pharaoh "If I take only one and miserable human heart, I will be strong enough to defeat you"

Atemu did not understand what he meant, but then he gasped at hearing that Yugi was screaming. He turned around and saw that four shadows in the form of strange birds held him and were flying up to take him to Zork.

Yugi screamed and struggled to be free but as he did the shadows held him tighter "Don't! Please don't take my heart! Yami please save me! Please!" At the desperation he felt in that moment Yugi cried.

At seeing his beloved one in danger, the millennium eye appeared in Atemu's forehead, and as it did his clothes turned somehow into the ones of a pharaoh. He had golden articles on his arms neck and hair, he was wearing a beige shirt that was adorned with the millennium puzzle and he was wearing too a skirt that covered his knees.

A sword appeared on his right hand, and a strange light appeared too below his feet and helped him to go up behind the shadows. Then when he was close enough with a strong slice he made the shadows vanish, and when Yugi was about to fall Atemu caught him in his arms and took him back to the floor.

When Yugi's feet touched the floor he sighed of relief and kissed Atemu's cheek "Thank you so much"

Atemu smiled "You're welcome, now stay here, I will get rid of Zork"

Yugi nodded "Ok, but please be careful"

Atemu nodded at Yugi back, and as the light lifted him again, Yugi turned around to see how his mother and Xepher were doing.

He gasped at seeing that both could barely move, they were surrounded by shadows and did their best to fight them back. Iselde was shooting them with the strange orbs of energy coming form her hands, and Xepher somehow had a sword in his hands as he fought with every single shadow in his way.

Yugi had to do something quick to help them, and then he smiled when he looked down at his necklace. It had the power to take him out from the Shadow Realm, but, could it get rid of shadows?

The boy took a deep breathe "Hey shadows! Over here!"

The shadows turned around and ran towards him quickly, and when they were five meters away from him, Yugi held the necklace tightly and all the shadows were gone in just a blink.

Both Xepher and Iselde smiled of relief, they were safe now, but Atemu?

Yugi turned at Xepher looking for answers "Can we help him?"

The blond boy shook his head "No, this is his fight, and he has to do it alone"

Yugi sighed as he looked how Atemu attacked Zork's hand "And will he win?"

"Destiny says he will, but he will die" Replied Xepher with fear.

Yugi gasped "I won't let that happen! I will change destiny for good and for Yami's sake!" Then he ran towards the battle.

Xepher was going to go after him but Iselde stopped him; the blond boy looked at her asking to let him go with his glare "Let him go Xepher, no one can stop him now, I even can't"

At hearing this the blond boy calmed down and watched how Yugi was running to Atemu's side "Then I hope, destiny is on our side"

Atemu attacked Zork's hand again, doing no harm to him, he evaded the other giant fist and went down to the floor again when he saw Yugi "Yugi go back! This is dangerous"

Yugi shook his head "No, I will help you"

Atemu was about to reply at him but he was pushed away by Yugi, then he heard the small boy scream "Watch out!"

The pharaoh blinked and saw that Yugi was captured in Zork's hand, struggling to be free again. Atemu with the light flew up again "Yugi! Let him go!"

Zork gripped Yugi's small body, making him to scream in pain "Give up and he will be alive"

Yugi looked at Atemu worried that he could take a bad choice "Please don't! Don't give up Yami! Forget about me and save the world!"

Atemu softened his eyes feeling weak at seeing Yugi in danger; what could he do? Save the world? Or his love? It was very hard to make a choice.

"You can defeat him Yami! I believe in you!" But Yugi screamed again in pain as Zork gripped him tightly producing a horrible pain that could not be described.

But still Atemu did not know what to do, he began to pant, he felt more pressure with Yugi's screams; he stood in there still thinking for a possible answer for this.

The smaller boy let some tears down because of the the pain, and the silent pain Atemu felt in taking a decision was making him turn crazy. If Atemu decided to save Yugi, the world would perish, but if he didn't he would lose the person he most loved in his entire life. But Yugi knew, that the correct thing to do was to save the world, and he had to make sure that Atemu did it.

Yugi closed his eyes and thought to himself _"I do not wish to be normal, or to be happy, I do not wish to never been kidnapped. What I truly wish is that Yami and I destroy my master, Zork"_

A small glimmer of light appeared on the necklace, then it increased more and more…

Zork looked at Atemu angrily "Will you give up?" There was no answer

The monster groaned "Then you will see in front of your eyes how this pathetic human dies" Atemu looked horrified at Yugi wanting to say something but no sound came from his mouth; but before Zork could do something he groaned to a slight pain he felt on his back. He turned around and saw that Iselde, next to Xepher, just attacked him.

Zork at the anger sent more shadows to attack them, and as before they fought back, but this time both were on the lead of the battle.

The monster turned at Yugi again and grinned, this was the end of his pawn.

He stared at him one last time with an evil smirk on his face, he was about to kill him but then… a strange light surrounded Yugi and burnt Zork's hand; and then the monster let go of Yugi and the boy fell.

Atemu reacted in time and caught Yugi, but instead of leaving him on the ground, Atemu let Yugi hold the sword too.

Zork surprised at what happened looked at his hand and turned angrier when he saw some of his blood coming out; he turned at Atemu and Yugi and screamed so loudly that it seemed that earth was shaking again "What the hell did you do pawn?!"

Yugi stayed calm still next to Atemu "You gave me power to take someone's heart, I tried to take someone's life because I wished with all my heart to be normal and the dark energy wanted to grant it to me; so the power you gave me was supposed to grant my deepest wishes. But now, I wish that Yami and I destroy you"

Both boys held the sword tighter.

And then somehow some strange binds wrapped all of Zork's body not letting him to go anywhere or to move.

Atemu held Yugi's hand that wasn't on the sword "Are you ready?"

Yugi smiled at Atemu weakly still feeling injured of what happened before to him "Hai"

And the light on their feet moved them towards Zork's body closer and closer, as they held the sword tightly. And then in what it seemed to a second the sword was stabbed in the monster's heart, a loud scream from Zork was heard and then the monster vanished like dust.

The shadows were gone, the sky turned to normal and the dark presence was all gone.

At seeing that everything was alright Xepher and Iselde smiled of happiness.

Atemu and Yugi looked at each other smiling, they gave a hug and a kiss on the lips as the light took them back to the floor.

When they touched the floor both separated and looked how Xepher and Iselde walked towards them with happy faces.

The teacher smiled at the three boys "Is all over, everything is fine now"

Yugi hugged Atemu again "I'm so glad you're ok. Now we can finally be together"

But for some reason Atemu was not very happy, he just did not say anything.

Yugi separated from Atemu's body at sensing something was not right after all "What's wrong?"

The pharaoh frowned not daring to look at Yugi in the eyes "Now that I defeated Zork I have to leave"

Yugi widened his eyes, at remembering that he was told by it "What? So I will be without you now?" He said weakly still feeling pain in his arms.

Atemu nodded sadly.

The four of them stayed quiet until Yugi spoke again, this time with a smile "I won't let you go"

"What?" Asked Atemu

"I will go with you" Replied Yugi.

"But what about…?" He was interrupted by Yugi "I know" He turned at his mother and Xepher "It is a sacrifice to leave my mother and new life here. But I have no doubts on going with you"

Atemu smiled at Yugi kindly "Thank you Yugi"

Yugi nodded and gave a hug to his mother weakly "I know, we did not met each other very well mom, but all this time you were my mother, and you'll always be. So no matter what happens I'll never forget you, and thank you, for always being there for me. I love you mom"

Iselde nodded smiling and returned the hug as some tears came down her eyes "I love you too Yugi"

Yugi separated from her sobbing slightly, then he gave a hug to Xepher "I know we did not get pretty well Xepher, but now I consider you as a good friend, and thank you a lot, for everything you did for us"

Xepher chuckled "Don't get sentimental or I'll cry" He returned the hug slightly and looked at Yugi's face "Take care Yugi, and always be happy with the pharaoh"

Yugi smiled and returned with Atemu "I think I'm ready to go"

But expecting that both left, for Yugi's surprise Atemu kneeled in front of Yugi and held his right hand gently "But before we leave Yugi, now that we are all gathered here, I want that your mother and Xepher see this. So I'd like to ask you something"

Yugi blushed, his heartbeat increased drastically, already knowing what was going to happen.

"I know it is too soon, I know we've been together only for some days, and I don't have a ring right now. But my heart is still begging me to do this. So tell me…" He held Yugi's hand tighter "My beautiful angel that defeated darkness, my shining sun in my rainy days, my miracle in middle of nights, and my bright shining star, you Yugi, will you marry me?"

Yugi then began to cry, he covered his face to not show the tears of happiness as he nodded in affirmation "Of course! Of course I'll marry you Yami"

Iselde smiled at both, she whipped a small tear of happiness and sobbed at the scene.

Xepher crossed his arms grinning at the wonderful scene, he was happy that at the end both could be finally happy.

Atemu smiling more than ever before held Yugi close and gave him a hug, to help him realize that he was finally happy. He whipped Yugi's tears away and gave him a kiss on his soft petal lips. And when their lips touched a blinding white surrounded them making Xepher and Iselde cover their eyes.

When the light was gone both looked again and sighed at seeing that Atemu and Yugi were gone.

**One month later:**

Xepher was reading calmly under the warm shadow of the Sakura tree, showing that he still remembered that his friends used to be there. He turned another page and sighed, since Atemu was gone all he read were novels, and every of them showed a happy ending.

And even sometimes Xepher imagined that the end was his. He closed the book and looked up at the sky "Should I look for my own ending?" He crossed his arms and thought "At least Iselde-sensei is still in the Academy, but that not makes me happy enough…"

"Hi!"

Xepher at hearing a feminine voice talking to him looked up and saw a girl around seventeen years old with red long hair, and green emerald eyes that were looking at him with attention "Hi" Said Xepher with shy.

The boy analyzed at the girl, she had beautiful pale skin, she had a big smile on her face, she was wearing the uniform of the Academy, but even with those clothes she looked pretty.

The girl chuckled "What's your name"

"Xepher" Said the boy hypnotized by the emeralds in front of him "And yours?"

She sat next to Xepher still smiling "I'm Minley"

Xepher smiled warmly "Nice meeting you"

Minley moved closer to Xepher "You can call me just Min if you wish to. And what are you doing?"

"I read, I really like to" Said Xepher

She smiled kindly and moved her hand above Xepher's "You sound like an interesting boy"

He chuckled "Thanks…" He smiled to himself when he felt the head of Min against his shoulder, he looked up at the sky sensing that somehow that he was being watched by his two best friends; almost swearing that somehow Min was sent to him by them.

**THERE'S NOTHING BETTER THAT A HAPPY ENDING **

Nekogal: That's the end, I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it, and at least Xepher had a happy ending too! Just wanted to thank you so much for being with me and this story all of this time, I really appreciate it, thank you so much to each one of you -hugs- Please give me one last review and tell me what you think of this ending. Thank you again, and have a good day (:


End file.
